Untitled
by PhoenixofWater
Summary: The easiest way to say this is....Harry Potter in modern day and no magic. Professor Snape teaches science and pyschology!
1. Chapter 1

Lynx: Hey guys! This is my first fic, so please bear with me.

Nyt: We wrote this story together, Lynx. We'll do fine.

Lynx: Ok, well you can do the disclaimer now if you'd like.

Nyt: Ok. We do not own Harry Potter. But we do own everything else and please note we have yet to come up with a name for the school. If you have any ideas, we would love to hear them.

Lynx and Nyt: Now on with the story!

Chapter One: The sorting and making of new friends

Three figures walked toward the school with the first years, even though they were in their seventh year. They were transferring from another school so they couldn't go with the other seventh years since they hadn't been placed into a house or team yet. So they had to go with all the first years.

The school they were going to had nine years. It was almost like middle and high school altogether. They weren't sure what house they would be placed in but they hoped they wouldn't be separated from each other.

They walked inside the school and toward the Great Hall, a large room where all four houses ate all their meals. The houses were, Snake, Gryffin, Eagle, and Husky. They would be placed in one.

They were told that they would go first, as since they were transfers and there were only three of them. They got a laugh out of that.

"Lynx Phoenix."

One of the friends went first toward the Principal. He was a friendly person, about 60 and very handsome. Lynx stood before him and waited as he looked over her papers. Their papers would tell him which house would be suitable for them to be placed into.

"I do believe that you being placed with the Gryffin's would be the best choice."

Everyone from the Gryffin table clapped and yelled as Lynx walked toward her new home and sat down by a boy about two years older than her with red hair.

"Name's Fred."

"Lynx."

"Welcome to Gryffin." He smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Nyt Nikov." The Principal called.

Nyt slowly walked up to him and waited just like Lynx had before her. She looked over at Lynx and looked doubtful. Lynx smiled at her and nodded, saying that even if they weren't placed in the same house they would always be friends. Nyt nodded and looked back at the Principal.

"I think that you will be placed in Gryffin's most hated house. You will be a Snake."

Nyt looked horrified while Lynx looked like she was going to die of shock. They were on opposite side, mortal enemies and yet they were best friends. Nyt walked over toward her new home and sat down. She didn't look at whom she sat beside just continued to look at the floor.

"Skyra Downa."

Skyra walked up and stood before the Principal. She looked at the other teachers as she waited. One of them was looking at Nyt. He looked like he wanted to get to know her.

"You will be with one of your companions, to say the least, but I should put you in another house. Gryffin you will be."

Skyra looked at Nyt once, noticing Nyt looking at the floor then walked and sat down beside Lynx.

"Everything will be ok, Skyra. We three will never stop being friends. I don't care what house we're in. Nyt won't become one of them."

Skyra simply nodded and looked at the plate in front of her. She didn't want to look at anyone. There was only one person that she would look at without anyone noticing. And that was the person sitting in front of her. He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.

Lynx noticed that Skyra kept on staring at the boy sitting exactly in front of her but didn't say anything or do anything that would give her friend away on her crush.

"How do you like it here so far, Lynx?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to get over the fact that my best friend has been placed in Snake."

"I see."

"Very funny, Fred." The boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes said.

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry just looked at Fred then looked at Lynx.

"Don't mind him. Fred and his twin, George, are our clowns. If you ever need cheering up, they can do the job, and without being paid."

Lynx laughed alittle at the look on Fred's face once Harry said that. He looked hurt that someone would think that he wanted to get paid.

"I don't care about being paid, Harry. I don't want to be paid just to make someone feel better when they're down. I enjoy making people laugh and that's payment enough."

With that said Fred went back to eating and said nothing else through dinner. Lynx would risk a few glances toward Fred and he would glance back. He actually caught her looking once and she blushed, looking away.

One dinner was over they went to their house common room. They went through a door, opened by the house guard and went inside to relax. It was a magnificent place, with a boy's and girl's dormitory.

"Now, so the first years will know the rules. The guy's dormitory is to your left while the girl's dormitory is to your right. Boys are not allowed in the girl's dormitory, but the girls are allowed in the boy's dormitory." The Head Gryffin said.

"Why is that?" One of the first years asked.

"Because the girl's are trusted more than the guys are when it comes to dormitories. The Principal knows that girl's wont' try anything stupid like we would." Fred said.

"Fred is right. Girl's can be trusted more than guys can. So, at eleven o'clock everyone should be in their own dorms. I don't care if you do not head for bed exactly at eleven, but you are not to be in the common room, outside of the tower or in the other dorms. You are to be in you own dorms at eleven o'clock sharp."

Everyone nodded then watched as the Head Gryffin left.

"Well, what do you guys and gals want to do for the next three hours?" Fred asked.

The first years looked alittle scared at being with the others, since this was their first time here. Then they realized that two of the seventh years were transfers, so they didn't know this place either. They looked less scared but still weren't sure what they wanted to do.

"Well, I want to have some fun before we have to turn in." Harry said, looking at Skyra. She blushed as she looked away.

Harry continued to look at her and smiled. Lynx nudged Skyra, motioning her to go and talk to him. Skyra shook her head, but then changed her mind when Lynx said that she'd go talk to him and tell him to come over here and talk with her.

Lynx smiled as she watched Skyra try to talk with Harry. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Fred standing behind her.

"How about we dance? That way the first years won't be so scared and can get to know the rest of us and become friends." George suggested.

Everyone agreed with him, while Fred smirked, knowing good and well that he only said that cause he knew that his twin would probably suggest it sooner or later.

Suddenly music started playing and people were dancing. Two of them were Harry and Skyra.

"Would you do me the honour and dance with me, Lynx?" Fred asked.

Lynx smiled and nodded, taking his hand and started dancing with him. It was quiet fun dancing with him and she enjoyed herself, though deep down she was missing Nyt.

Nyt sat in one of the chairs as everyone in Snake talked amongst themselves. Nyt didn't want any part of it. All she wanted to do was talk to Lynx. Don't get her wrong, Skyra was her friend too, but Lynx was her best friend. She could confide in Lynx more than she could with Skyra.

A blond haired, silvery gray eyed boy walked up to her and smirked.

"So, you miss your friends?"

"Yes, I do. Wouldn't you if you had any friends?"

The blond boy looked slightly hurt by that statement but resumed his expressionless mask.

"I don't have friends. And you shouldn't either, not with those Gryffins. They are our enemy and you'd do us all a favor if you stopped being their friend. You don't need them, not when you have us. We are better than they are."

"I will never turn my back on my friends. And nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"Whatever you say. By the way, my name's Draco."

"Nyt."

"Well then, welcome to Snake, Nyt."

Nyt nodded then slowly went to her room. She lay down on her bed without changing her clothes and went to sleep. She didn't want to think about what she might have to do since she was now against her own friends. She fell into a restless sleep and thought about all the times where Lynx was there for her and how Skyra always seemed to not only mess thing up but also right her mistakes.

Lynx continued to have a wonderful time with Fred. He was exactly like Harry had said he was. He could make you smile and laugh very easily, even when you think nothing will make you smile again. She wanted to kiss him but wasn't sure if she should. But she seriously wanted to.

And as if he could read her mind Fred bent down and softly kissed her on the lips while they continued to slow dance. She almost didn't respond, but when she noticed him pulling away she lightly kissed back and Fred suddenly deepened it.

Lynx didn't care that he was two years older, and she didn't think he cared that she was two years younger, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her. He was a good kisser, and was definitely easy on the eyes.

Fred tightened his hold on Lynx and slowly drew her closer to him. But as he did this he made sure no one notice. Then he lightly licked her bottom lip, teasing her alittle. She smiled slightly then let his tongue push between her lips and explore her mouth.

Suddenly the music was turned off and Fred pulled away. They smiled at each other and then acted like nothing happened. They looked toward the stereo and noticed that Harry had turned the music off.

"What's going on, Harry?" His best friend, Ron, asked.

"It's almost midnight, guys." Harry answered.

Everyone in the common room fell completely silent. They should have been in their dorms by now. They quickly and quietly cleaned everything up and snuck into their dorms. Fred and Lynx were the last ones in the common room. Before they went to their separate dorms Fred grabbed her by the arm and kissed her fiercely.

"Hopefully…maybe…we could do that again…sometime." Fred was blushing, but didn't want to look away.

Lynx kissed him softly. "Maybe." Then she went inside her dorm, shut the door and walked into her room. She had her own, unlike some people. Skyra had to share a room with two other fourth years.

As Lynx went to sleep the feel of Fred's lips on hers were still so clear. She could still taste him as if he was there kissing her. She blushed as she thought about that. He was really a good kisser, and he wanted to do it again sometime. And she said maybe, after kissing him for a third time. She smiled then fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lynx woke up the next morning she wished she hadn't since it was only Saturday. She never woke up this early on Saturday, but then she never went to sleep as early as she had the night before. Suddenly she remembered that she was at her new school, and just last night she had made out with someone she had just met.

She slowly got up, got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. When she got there Harry, Skyra, Ron, and Fred were already up. Ron and Fred were playing chess while Harry and Skyra were making out in a corner of the room. Lynx shook her head as she way the sight.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lynx whispered to herself as she sat down and watched Fred and Ron play.

Fred looked up and motioned for her to sit with him. She got up and walked toward him, then decided to sit on the floor, her back against his legs for support.

"You not awake yet?" Ron asked.

Lynx shook her head and she looked at the game. She saw a few moves that Fred could make to win, but they were all too easy. She looked at where Ron was and noticed that if he didn't make a smart move he was finished. Ron noticed her looking carefully at where each piece was and possibly what move to make.

"If you don't mind me helping you alittle bit Ron, I can at least keep you from being beaten for at least one or two moves."

Ron nodded and watched as she moved his queen if front of his king who was behind both knights and a bishop. Fred frowned at the fact that she was helping his younger brother but he didn't let that show. She apparently knew what she was doing.

"You know how to play?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It's something I used to play with my brother before he went to college."

"You have a brother?" Ron asked.

"I was adopted in a family. My mother died a few hours after giving birth and apparently whoever my father was never knew I existed."

"I'm sorry." Fred said.

"It's fine. I've lived with it all my life. It's fine. I don't care. Though I would like to know who my father is, if he's still alive." Lynx said.

No one talked about the subject after that. They just went back to the game and the sound of Harry and Skyra making out. A few times Fred and Lynx blushed as they though about last night.

"Lynx, do you think you could help me again?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

Lynx, once again, looked at where Ron was and decided what the best move was. Once again Ron was safe, and Fred was getting alittle mad at the face that Lynx was helping him. Lynx noticed then leaned up and whispered in Fred's ear.

"If you look closely you will see how to beat him, just don't let him know that you know."

The Lynx settled down once again against Fred's legs and waited. Fred looked closely at the game and indeed noticed how to beat Ron. He took alittle longer to decide what move to make and made it.

"Checkmate."

Ron looked horrified. He then looked at Lynx with a look that was asking, 'what happened?' Lynx shrugged as if she didn't know how Fred had still beaten him.

Suddenly everyone else came downstairs and headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Skyra followed behind Ron and the rest of the Gryffin Team. Lynx was about to follow when Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. She laughed alittle before looking into his eyes and smiling. The she leaned down and kissed him in the corner of his mouth before kissing him for real.

Fred quickly deepened the kiss and held her close to his body. He licked her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She let out a gasp at his quick movement but just trailed her hands to his hair and tangled her fingers all up in it.

Lynx moaned as Fred rubbed her tongue, then fought with him. They moved as if practiced, wild yet free. Fred let Lynx win and she slid her tongue into his mouth to taste. She liked his taste. She was intoxicated with his taste. Fred groaned as she rubbed the roof of his mouth. His hands slid from the top of her back to her lower back. As he did that she shivered and leaned closer to him.

They slowly broke the kiss and looked at each other, breathing heavy. Fred smiled at her and lightly kissed her earlobe. Then licked it before slightly nibbling it. She moaned as he did this and wished he wouldn't stop, but she knew if they didn't they may go too far.

"Fred, please stop."

Fred stopped what he was dong and looked at her. He thought he had done something wrong.

"What is it?"

"We shouldn't be doing this. We may get too caught up in it that it may lead to something we'll regret sooner or later."

Fred nodded, understanding what she was saying. If they didn't take things slow they would be jumping in bed with each other before Christmas. He let Lynx get up and she took Ron's seat.

"How about a game of chess?"

"Sure. After all, what could we possibly do during a game of chess?"

"Exactly."

Then with that they started a new game of chess and promised not to help each other if stuck. Though a few times Fred wished he had help. Lynx was really good, and Fred knew a lot about this game. He had been playing chess since he was about six years old.

They were on their fourth game when Harry, Ron, and Skyra walked back in. They had really got caught up in the game that they didn't notice that Ron was hovering over Lynx.

"Man, Lynx really has control over the board."

Harry looked at the board and smiled. "Sure enough. Fred, I think you need lessons from Lynx. She's really good."

Skyra smirked at Lynx, knowing full well that she was just playing the game, and not trying to make Fred feel bad. Skyra walked over to Harry and stood beside him. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him. Fred saw this and wished that he could do that with Lynx, but everyone would think it weird for a seventh year and a ninth year to be together.

"I don't think he needs any lessons. Fred knows how to play this game and is very good at it. I think I've just played more than he has. I would play about ten games every day."

Fred looked impressed. Ron looked horrified and Harry just smiled.

"Well, maybe you can teach Ron and me to play. At least me, I can't play very well."

"I'd be honored, Harry, and anything for a friend of Skyra's."

Then she winked at Skyra and she blushed as she looked away. Harry smiled then lead Skyra to a corner and they started kissing again. Fred and Lynx shook their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynx walked toward her first class of the day. She had science with Professor Snape. She shared her two classes, taught by Professor Snape, with the Snakes.

Harry met her at the door along with Ron. They appeared to be the first there, so as not to start the year on Snape's bad side. Both gave her a casual greeting, not moving from the wall they leaned on. Skyra was no where to be found then. Even though Nyt is in a different team, when she got to class Lynx had some things to tell her, such as happenings between herself and Fred.

The classroom door remained closed, and by checking her watch Lynx realized they had close to twenty minutes. Commotion down the hallway grabbed all three's attention.

The Snake team would be sharing their Science, Psychology, English, and Physical Education classes. It was them that were approaching. Draco and Nyt were in the lead, flanked by the idiotic Crabbe and Goyle with some other teammates. Nyt and Draco appeared to have become some sort of friends…or whatever, but they seemed closer then appropriate, especially with Nyt's standards.

The group met up with Lynx, Harry, and Ron and all just looked at one another. Lynx knew not to address Nyt before the snakes, that would only lead to trouble for both of them, but both were still feeling guilty in being forced to ignore their best friends. Silence surrounded them and an eternity stretched until Harry sighed very audibly.

"Okay, we can't do this," he gestured from between both group that seemed to be separated by an imaginary line, "anymore. We are 7th years, we should be able to at least tolerate each other."

"I believe you're right." Draco's answer startled a lot of people, especially his moronic sidekicks. "I mean, who's to say we really need all this tension. How has the summer treated you, Harry?"

Yet another silence followed, and the feeling of over passed boundaries weighted upon everyone. Draco's sarcasm had achieved its objective.

Harry changed his approach. "Okay, forget I said that. Let's just go back to the awkward silence. I liked that, no one talking. It really made me want to hurt you less."

"Okay, so you don't annoy us with your inane dribble, and we'll stick to our selves this year."

"Agreed."

By this time most of the students stood at the door in wait of the teacher. Lynx cast a knowing glance to a very nervous Nyt, the previous exchange doing nothing to their friendship. Oh, this class and the last class would be loads of fun.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door and with a swift BANG the door connected with the wall after being opened so forcefully. Snape, already appearing annoying, ushered the two groups in. Lynx could hear the intake of breath from Nyt as both passed through the door, Nyt brushing against Professor Snape.

"You will not take seats. I will be assigning them." He glided behind his desk and lifted a paper from it. "After the obvious cheating, and stentorian, idle talking of last year, I have decided to take another approach."

Ron chose this time to lean over to Lynx, "Well at least it's better than last years, 'sit down and don't utter one word' greeting we received last year."

Her stare at Ron was enough to efficiently silence him. But he wasn't able to stop the laugh that escaped from him. Snape's head shot up his gaze automatically turning to Ron and the trademark sneer became firmly placed on his lips.

"Ah, Mister Weasley, I see you have made it to another year. Though I don't know how you did so, I believe you do wish to continue." He paused causing a shudder to run through the room. "So if you wish to survive this year, and be one more year closer to leaving me forever, I suggest you SHUT UP!"

Lynx looked knowingly at Nyt and slightly nodded. They knew better than to go against a teacher, no matter what mood they were in. Lynx watched as Snape looked over his paper. She noticed how young that Snape was. He looked like he was about 25 years old with messy black hair and black eyes.

Nyt noticed Lynx watching him and threw her a look that said 'he's mine so back off'. Lynx smirked then landed her gaze on someone else. That someone else was Draco. He was very attractive to Lynx's eyes. He had blond hair and silvery gray eyes. Nyt just rolled her eyes. Yes, everything seemed back to the same old ways.

He went through the list of partners, and in it Ron and Crabbe were paired together, Harry and Draco, and as luck would have it Lynx and Nyt were together. Though both were extremely glad, the arrangement confused them. Snape did know they were friends, most of the teachers did it seemed, but still the sit order was strange. Next, Goyle and Skyra were paired together, though they didn't get along they didn't' complain.

Lynx and Nyt slowly sat down at their seats while Snape pairing people up. The look on Ron and Skyra's face told Lynx that they wanted to be paired together, but that they knew that would never happen.

"Now, that everyone has been paired up with someone and has now taken their seats we will being. Get out pencil and paper and write down what's on the board. Then simply follow the directions. When you're done let me know and I'll give you something else to do." Snape said as he sat down and looked over some papers on his desk.

Work in the first thirty minutes of class, Snape appeared to be ready for the New Year. Everyone got set with their experiments; neither Lynx nor Nyt have difficulty. If things continued like this, it would be a good year.

With the only remaining work of the experiment being recording results, both had time to talk, which they did with eagerness.

"Lynx, what's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the look, you act like me sometimes, way too possessive…still, Draco? I commend you on the choice, he is…well…perfect, but I have heard rumors of Fred Weasley."

Lynx's face paled, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Just a certain red-head that doesn't shut-up, so I helped him."

Lynx turned back to look at Ron, still bent over his table appearing behave difficulty with some ingredients. It is impossible to trust anyone, but your best friend, in this school with any information.

"What did you do?"

"Don't you worry about that, just believe that I took care of it."

"Anyway, you and Draco seem rather cozy."

"No." Nyt snapped it quickly. Lynx liked Draco and Nyt wouldn't do that to her, but Nyt also knew that Draco was attracted to Lynx. "He is just a means to an end."

Lynx took a pointed glance towards Snape behind his desk, making sure that Nyt saw it. "That means to an end."

"Yes, that means to an end."

Lynx went back to work trying to figure out how Ron knew about her and Fred. She hoped that Draco didn't hear about her 'fling' with Fred. That would just kill her. The only thing she could figure is that Ron saw that night in the common room when everyone was dancing and having a good time.

Once Science was over Lynx had talked to Nyt about trying to see if maybe the library had some kind of idea about who her father might be. They had decided to search during their lunch break before their last class of the day.

Lynx and the other Gryffin's walked to their next class. They had Arts and Arts Appreciation taught by Professor Lupin. Unlike Snape Lupin was about 34 or 35 years old. He had brown hair and amber eyes. He was a very nice professor, much friendlier than Snape.

"Now, now. Settle down, settle down. For those who don't know me, I'm Remus Lupin, Professor of Arts and Art Appreciation. Now, I don't care who you sit with, since it seems that we have both seventh and ninth years in this class."

Fred motioned for Lynx to sit by him, Harry and Ron following. Skyra didn't' want to sit with Fred, so she sat with the two girls she's roomed with. Everyone seemed rather pleased with this order, and the introduction began rather quickly.

Pre-usual, Lupin tried to make every student comfortable, letting them know that questions were encouraged, and curiosity was a good way to learn. Sitting back and watching him, he did appear handsome, though Lynx felt no attraction. Judging from the females of the class though, she was the only one.

Class ended with a rather warm "I'll see you all tomorrow" and no homework, which suited Lynx just fine. She maintained excellent grades, but refused to become obsessed with them. Though, she was avid on her friend's study habits, which appeared to be non-existent.

They had lunch scheduled now, and Lynx was at a loose on what to do. The library was tempting, as it was secluded and tranquil, but the Great Hall held Draco. The Great Hall it is then.

When she walked into the Great Hall she noticed that Nyt was there also. Apparently she wanted to be close to Snape. She looked toward the Snake table and caught Draco's gaze before sitting with the Gryffin's.

Lupin walked up to where Lynx was sitting and stood before them.

"Professor Lupin! What is it? It there something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry. Dumbledore just wants to talk with me and Miss Phoenix."

Lynx nodded, then stood up and followed Lupin out of the Great Hall and toward Dumbledore's office. They walk inside and sit down as they wait for Dumbledore to enter.

"Ah…Miss Phoenix and Professor Lupin, I'm glad that you two were able to come. I've been meaning to talk with you two before the semester started, but I guess this is as good as any."

"What is it that you want to talk to us about, Professor?" Lynx asked.

"It's about your father, Lynx."

"My father?"

"What do I have to do with Lynx's fath…" Lupin looked at Dumbledore then looked to Lynx.

The look in his eyes told Lynx what he was thinking Dumbledore was trying to tell them. Dumbledore was telling them that Lupin was Lynx's father. Lynx, if she had known, would be known as Lynx Lupin instead of Lynx Phoenix. She had taken her mother's name since that was the only name anyone knew. Still, Lynx didn't know such, and the trail off only confused her.

"Yes professor?"

"Ummm…Principal Dumbledore, are you sure?"

His eyes twinkled as his head slowly nodded in confirmation.

"Must she know now?

"When else would you prefer, professor Lupin?"

A sad expression covered his face as he turned to Lynx. It did seem logical, they did share certain physical similarities.

"Miss Phoenix, I believe you should be going by Miss Lupin instead."

"What?"

"My dear, it would seem that Principal Dumbledore believes that…I am your…father."

He visibly swallowed. This was all happening way too fast for Lynx. Nothing here made sense. Dumbledore believed Lynx's father to be Lupin. She just couldn't picture it though. Her heart hammered in her chest as she began to have trouble breathing. It was Dumbledore that spoke first.

"This will be between us and who you decide to tell yourself. The staff will remain addressing you as Miss Phoenix for the purpose of secrecy, if you wish it. How do you feel, Miss Phoenix, you look a tad bit pale?"

She turned to professor Lupin, meeting his eyes. Her face felt cold, and her heart just wouldn't seem to slow.

"I've…I've had so many questions. About everything…Why?" It came out breathless, almost no sound at all. "Never mind, I just…I just have to leave. I need air."

With that said, she quickly arose from her chair and fled the room, leaving behind a concern principal and a hurt teacher…father.

Lynx didn't want to believe that Lupin was her father, yet something inside of her was telling her that Dumbledore was telling the truth. Professor Lupin is indeed her father and she just left him with a hurt look on his face. She felt ashamed that she had done that, and wanted to make it right but she wasn't' sure how.

Then she remembered she still had one more class to go to, so she went. Harry looked at her alittle worried as she entered McGonagall's English class. She sat beside Draco since that was the only seat available. She was still pretty pale but didn't say anything to anyone.

"What happened to you?" Draco whispered.

"Nothing."

McGonagall went on with her lesson, not knowing that Lynx had just walked in and was now being distracted by Draco.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Draco asked, placing his hand against her leg, lightly brushing his fingers upon her jeans.

She quickly removed his hand and scooted away. "That's none of your business, Snake."

"Miss Phoenix, is there something wrong? You look awfully pale, my dear." Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm not feeling very well, Professor."

"Go to the hospital wing and see Madame Pomfrey."

Lynx slowly got up and walked out of the classroom. Then she tried to make her way toward the hospital wing without falling. Once she was about half way there she collapsed on the floor and suddenly felt very sick. Then strong arms picked her up and carried her to Madame' Pomfrey.

"It's ok, Lynx. You'll be ok."

Lynx smiled knowing that it was her father, Lupin. Then without warning she fell into unconsciousness, everything becoming black and without any meaning.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you even here, Lynx is a Gryffin not a Snake."

"Yeah well, get over it."

There was a silence and a huff, "Whatever."

Lynx opened her eyes to see Nyt and Ron standing above her. White linens were around her, and the décor obviously came from the Nurse's wing. She groaned, her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. Nyt's gaze darted to her.

"You okay? It seems you had a nasty little fall."

"Yeah."

"What I don't get, is that the fall that brought you here was in route to this place anyway." Nyt raised an eyebrow as if accenting the question. Lynx saw Ron listening intently on the conversation.

"Umm, Ron? I'm starving, could you go grab me some food. Please?"

"Sure, anything particular?"

"Just food, thanks." Both watched as Ron left the infirmary.

"So, I saw Draco in here earlier. Then I saw Lupin. I think you owe me an explanation as to why your teacher is fawning over you, but mine isn't doing the same over me."

"Why don't you go bust your head open on the floor and we'll see." She looked up at Nyt, noting the mock expression on her face. "Draco was here, really?"

"Yup, sat here until I removed him. You've been out for a while, and successfully missed the remaining classes of the first day. I would claim jealousy if not for my final class of the day."

"Hmm? Psychology?"

"The one and only."

"You're hopeless."

"Ah, but Lynx, as of right now you are helpless expect for me." Nyt leaned on the bedside over Lynx, forcing their gaze to meet. "Now it won't be long for the flaming sidekick to return and I want to know what really happened with you. You had me worried."

Lynx sighed. "It turns out that Professor Lupin is my father, Nyt."

"Lupin is your father? You mean that's why you were so pale and fell and everything?"

Lynx nodded, answering her friend's questions. She knew that Nyt would want to know more about the 'Lupin being her father' project, but right now she just wanted to sleep.

Ron came back with a bowl of soup beans in his hands. When he handed it to Lynx, after helping her to slowly sit up, she noticed that her beans had rice in it as well. She smiled.

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem. But you really scared us. Harry, I think, was trying to get permission to be with you and miss Snape's last class but that didn't happen. And Fred wasn't doing any better. He couldn't' concentrate. Turns out that the whole school knows that you are in the hospital wing." Ron said.

Lynx shook her head as she ate slowly. She wasn't sure why but she just suddenly didn't feel like eating anything. She wanted to talk to her father. And as if right on cue Professor Lupin walked in.

"Ron, Nyt, I do believe that you have things to do." Lupin said.

Ron and Nyt nodded then left the hospital wing. Lupin sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his daughter.

"How are ya doing?"

"I've been better."

"I think we need to talk."

"No, we don't need to talk about anything, dad."

Lupin stared at her before smiling. He liked the way dad sounded coming from Lynx. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Then helped her get a drink of water, finish eating and gently lay her back down on the bed.

"Dad, do you think we could change my name from Phoenix to Lupin when I get alittle more comfortable with the whole idea?"

"I'd like to do that." He smiled. "I'll let Dumbledore know tonight. But right now you need to sleep."

Lynx let her father tuck her in as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"Good night dear."

"Night, dad."

_Lynx was walking through town when she heard gunshots going off. She ran toward the sound, thinking that she heard a voice that she knew. When she got there she saw four people lying on the ground._

_As she walked closer she got this feeling that she should turn away and she almost did until she recognized one of the four people. It was her father, Lupin._

_He was covered in blood, and looked like he had been beaten up pretty bad. His clothes were torn and he was bruised really badly. Lynx started to cry as she kneeled before her father and placed her head on his chest to see if he was still alive. But he wasn't._

_The person next to him was Draco. His hair was a mess and it was stained with, what could have been his blood. He wasn't as bad as her father, but it was still pretty bad. His face was all scratched up._

_The girl about a foot away from him was Nyt. Her eyes were open. Lynx slowly dropped her hand to her face and closed her best friend's eyes._

_Then she moved to who looked like Snape. His arm was around Nyt's waist as if he was going to try and pull her away from harm but wasn't fast enough. _

_There was so much blood that Lynx she was going to be sick._

Lynx sat up straight and was breathing heavy. She wasn't sure what was up with what she saw but she was now scared for their lives. Usually, Lynx could dismiss dreams just that, dreams. But this, it was so real and… possible. Of course it was possible, yet what would cause such things to happen.

Her shaking slowly subsided as her breath evened. Lying back down, her head felt too heavy. Lynx cracked it all up to have too much information to absorb at once, but that wasn't what she knew really. As her eyes forced themselves closed, she could barely contain the worry of just what could be possible.

Nyt walked into the infirmary again, this time Lynx was awake to see her coming. She had been off set in her sleeping habit so now she was wide awake and it was nearing 11 o'clock. Both checked to make sure no one was around, and then settled into what Nyt call 'chat mode'.

"Shouldn't you be going to the dorms, Nyt, before you get caught."

A mischievous smile played on Nyt's lips, and Lynx could practically quote what was coming.

"Oh, I hope I get caught. What are the chances it will be Snape?"

"Do you ever quit?"

"Out of all the time you have known me and you ask me that. You wound me, really." She brought her hand to heart to dramatize her brief moment. Then her face became serious, almost as if the previous seconds were non-existent. "So, how are you coping with dad?"

"It was difficult, but now I like the thought. Yeah, we have issues to deal with and discuss. Though that is certainly better than never finding out and meeting my father. Even with the years we lost, we have more ahead." She paused and looked down to her hands in her lap. "Hopefully?"

"And that means…?"

"I had a dream last night."

"Am I old enough to her this."

Lynx reached back, grabbed her pillow, and smacked Nyt in the face, both laughing hard.

"Seriously, what was it about?"

"First I heard these shots, like guns, and then I saw people dead. When I went to see who they were it was Lu…dad, Draco, you, and Snape."

"Well, that just sounds like a nightmare to me."

"Oh, and I forgot, Snape had his arm around you."

This time Nyt smacked Lynx with the pillow. "I'm trying to be serious about your dream and you make jokes like that."

"No, really, that is what I saw."

"Oh, sorry. Geez Lynx, that really great, psychologically you want the relationship between Snape and I to die."

"What relationship?"

"Good point. Anyway, it was just a dream. Harmless really, only succeeded making you wake up in the middle of the night. That's it."

"I hope so."

Lynx stepped out of the infirmary doors, looking around. It was Tuesday morning and she was ready to return to school. It was near 7 o'clock a.m. so no one was to be seen, still she headed for the Great Hall. With food before she realized that she was famished and dug in, for lack of a better term.

Everyone else followed into the Hall near 7:30 in a loud pack of people. People went to there respective tables and Lynx was surrounded by questions of what had happened, how she was, and such. Harry and Ron answered most of the questions with "Leave her alone, she's tired," for which she was grateful.

Classes started at 8 as usual, but their schedule differed on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today would be agriculture, zoology, physics, physical education, and astronomy/astrology. The classes were a complete mixture of teams, as depending on certain academic requirements.

With most of the Hall still eating and chatting, Lynx quietly left the table and headed out the door. Her first class was zoology, with of course Hagrid. It shouldn't be so bad, everything just depended on the group that she got as classmates.

Luckily the classmates she had were Gryffin's, but that didn't always mean that the class was going to run smoothly, like Hagrid would like it to. She was the first one there, so she thought that she could talk with him.

"Professor Hagrid?"

"Please, just call me Hagrid. I don't very worthy of the 'Professor' part." He said smiling. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real you were afraid that it might come true?"

"Why sure I have. Don't we all? Now why are you asking me this, instead of talking to your father about this dream of yours?"

"Thanks Hagrid."

"No problem, Miss Lupin. No problem."

With that Lynx went to find her father, Professor Lupin. She found him in his classroom, working on lessons. She quietly walked inside and up to his desk. He looked up and smiled as she came closer.

"Lynx, I'm glad that you're out of the infirmary. I was getting alittle worried that Poppy wouldn't let you out today."

"I'm fine. But, I wanted to talk to you about a dream I had last night."

Lupin didn't look too happy with that being said. He didn't like that at all. "What kind of dream?"

"Death."

"Tell me what happened and I'll see if it's something extreme enough to let the Principal know or not."

So for the next few minutes she told her father what she had dreamed. He listened carefully before determining that it was something to let the principal know about. Lynx didn't feel like re-telling it so Lupin offered to tell him while she was in class.

Before she left she kissed his cheek good-bye and told him that she would see him later. Then she hurried to her first class, hoping not to be late. She wasn't too late, though Hagrid didn't seem to mind much, since he knew where she had been.

No one, except for the teachers and Nyt, knew that Lupin was Lynx's father. She wasn't ready to tell anyone, and Lupin seemed fine with it. He didn't care if she went ahead and told them, or waited until she was completely comfortable with it herself.

Lynx couldn't concentrate on her schoolwork through out Hagrid's lesson. The dream was still so vivid in her mind. Harry, who was sitting beside her, slowly made little circles on her hand. Lynx smiled at him, appreciating his concern and comfort. Skyra was getting annoyed with how Harry was giving Lynx his attention since her sudden collapse yesterday.

"Now, what I want you all to take this test and find out what animal you are like. It will also tell you who your soul mate is." Hagrid said as the class was dismissed.

Lynx wanted to find Nyt, but thought it best to wait until lunch to speak with her. She just went to her next class with the rest of the Gryffin's. Lynx kept to herself, she wouldn't' talk to anyone, not ever to Harry or Skyra.

"Just leave her alone, Skyra. I'm sure she's still feeling sick."

"But Harry, I'm really worried about her. I can't just sit back and watch her close up like a clam."

"Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to. Let Lynx be to herself. Let her heal on her own time." Harry said, firmly.

"But you don't know what I know." Skyra whispered. She looked at Lynx and noticed she was writing in her journal. Skyra smiled to herself, knowing that there was going to be something good that Lynx didn't' trust with her. When Lynx would write in her journal, it was something that she didn't want anyone to know.

"Skyra, you need to pay attention to the lesson." Ron said.

"But, what about Lynx?"

"I told you Skyra, just leave her alone." Harry said.

Once class was over Lynx went straight for the library, instead of heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. Draco noticed where she was headed and slowly trailed after her.

Lynx entered the library without knowing that someone was behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Draco. She stumbled backwards and almost fell, if not for Draco catching her.

"Thank you, Draco." She said softly.

"You are most welcome."

Nyt noticed that Lynx didn't enter for lunch and was about to ask if anyone had seen her when Harry, Ron, and Skyra came in, talking about Lynx.

"You seriously mean that not only did she go to the library, with difficulty walking, but she looked pale." Ron was repeating what he was just told.

"Yes, but it looks like she wants to be by herself. Otherwise she would be standing here with us." Harry said.

Nyt had heard enough from Lynx's 'concerned friends!' she left toward the library, hoping that Lynx was ok. She didn't want Lynx to go through that dream again, or even one that's worse. Even though they seem like just bad dreams to Nyt, they meant something different to Lynx. It was like, to Lynx, they could be visions.

Draco carefully helped Lynx to sit down, and just relax. To Draco, this was a dream come true. He had wanted to be able to help Lynx, to be with her, hold her, touch her, and kiss her. He stopped thinking those thoughts as he could tell she wasn't feeling very well. He wasn't sure what to do, so when she slid to the floor, he leaned against the wall and pulled her to him, holding her close.

"Why are you…doing…." She couldn't get the words to come out.

She was feeling very sick and she wanted to go the infirmary, yet she didn't want to leave the warmth of Draco's embrace. So she cuddled closer to him, not wanting to go anywhere. Draco smirked as he tightened his hold on her. He looked down at her and his smirk was wiped away. She looked so pale and vulnerable.

Lynx looked up at Draco and saw the worry on his face. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, Lynx."

"Why not, Draco?"

"Because I need to get you to Madame Pomfrey, that's why."

"No, just keep holding me. I'll be fine."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Then she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynx wasn't sure how long she was out, but when she woke up she noticed that she was still in Draco's arms and in the library. She looked up into Draco's face and noticed that he too was asleep. She smiled, as he looked so peaceful while he slept.

She tried to move but found out that Draco was holding her in a protective matter and she wasn't going anywhere. She shook her head and leaned up toward Draco's face. Then she smiled as she softly kissed the corner of his lips.

He stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes looking into her blue eyes. He straightened up and tried to stretch while still holding Lynx.

"How long have we been out?"

"I'm not sure. But I believe that Snape isn't too happy."

"How do you figure that?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm standing right here, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape said.

Draco looked at Snape and smirked. Lynx slowly, and painfully, stood up and faced Snape. Draco was right behind her, with his arm around her waist.

"Nyt." Lynx said.

"Sorry, Draco. I had no choice." Nyt said as she stood behind yet beside Snape.

"Sure you are." Draco said. "Do any of the Gryffin's know?"

"No, but I think that Mr. Potter might." Snape said.

Lynx sighed as Draco groaned and left to go to his room. Lynx started to head for hers when she almost fell, if not for the chair that was there.

"Let me help you, Miss Phoenix." Snape said.

"No thank you, Professor Snape. I can handle it."

"Then let Nyt help you."

"I said no. I don't need anyone's help to get to my house. Especially from Snake's." Lynx said, firmly.

Then she slowly made her way out of the library. She didn't mean to sound so hateful, especially to Nyt, but she felt like she had no choice. What she didn't except was to see Harry waiting on her. He took her by the arm and helped her toward the tower.

"I heard the conversation and I saw you in Malfoy's arms." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't even ask Malfoy for his help. He just wrapped his arms around me when I started falling toward the floor."

"I know."

Harry smiled as they made their way to the common room. They walked inside and were thankful when no one was in there as Harry led Lynx to her dormitories and to her room.

"You really should rest, Lynx."

She shook her head as she lay down on the bed. Harry lies down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her toward him.

"Yes, you need to rest. I don't want you to faint during class or meals or anything."

Lynx fell into Harry's embrace, his warmth and weakly smiled. Harry pulled her even closer to him and tightened his hold on her. He didn't want anything bad happening to her. As he did this they both fell into the touch and embrace and fell asleep.

As they were asleep Harry had a dream that he was, in a way, glad for. Though if Lynx found out he would never be able to face her again.

_Harry was standing right outside of the Forbidden Forest, leaning against the tree. His eyes looked up and he smiled when he saw Lynx walking toward him, swaying her hips as she came._

"_Hey you."_

"_Hey yourself, Harry."_

_Harry leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry then slowly licked her bottom lip, hoping to be allowed to enter. _

_Lynx smiled in the kiss as she slowly allowed Harry entrance. She parted her lips letting his tongue push past and rub the roof of her mouth. All of a sudden Harry pulled back and stared at her._

"_Lynx, do you really love Fred?"_

"_No, not really."_

"_Then why…"_

"_He's only a tool in my plan."_

"_And what plan is that, my dear?" Harry asked as he placed a kiss on her jawbone._

"_To get your attention."_

"_I do believe that your plan worked, my dear."_

"_So it did." Lynx said as she leaned in for another kiss._

Harry woke up with a start, but calmed down when he noticed that Lynx was still sleeping. He couldn't believe that he thought that way about Lynx. She was his friend, and he was just dreaming about making out with her right outside the Forbidden Forest. But as he watched her sleeping he had to admit that she was very attractive.

He slowly bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. She moaned and shifted in her sleep so she was facing Harry.

Lynx stirred alittle more in her sleep before opening her mouth just alittle.

"Harry?"

"Lynx? What's wrong?"

"Do it again?"

Harry leaned down and only when his lips were touching Lynx's did he ask, "Do what?"

In answer to his question she kissed him, slowly and very gently. Harry slowly started to kiss her back. He didn't try to push the kiss for two reasons. One, she was still weak and asleep. Two, she would never do this with him.

He pulled away and looked at her. Suddenly eyes fluttered opened, bright green meeting bright blue.

"Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"For helping me."

"How did I help you, Lynx?"

"Your kiss. That's what helped. I'm still not feeling very good and your kiss calmed me." Lynx smiled.

"It did?"

"Yes." Lynx said before shutting her eyes tightly.

"Lyn…." Harry started before crushing his lips on top of hers in a bruising kiss. Lynx kissed back, matching Harry, until the pain was gone. Then she pulled away.

"Thank you." She said breathless.

"What's wrong? What's causing you to feel like this?" Harry breathed in her ear.

"I'm not sure. I'm really not sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Lynx had woken up, only a few hours after her and Harry's exchange. He was still peacefully asleep next to her, but she was getting restless. Not willing to wake him yet, she rolled out of the bed, softly, and left her room.

Nyt sat with her back against the wall, facing Lynx's door. Her hands were clasped together on her knees while her head rested against the wall behind her head. When Lynx opened her door, Nyt looked up with a sympathetic look.

"So when are you going to tell the other?"

"Which?" Nyt seemed tired, at least to Lynx, but Nyt's question also made her curious.

"Which ever one you decide you like the most."

"That's going to be hard to do." By this time, Nyt had stood and began walking away from the great hall, up the stairs that lead to the remaining rooms. "How'd you get in here?"

"How'd Harry know I was your best friend?"

"Harry….WHAT!"

"It would seem that something slipped. I don't talk to Harry and you are too good to let something that valuable out, so I bet we have ourselves a rat."

"Who do you think?"

"Who do we hate."

"Ohhhh!"

They continued walking until the hall stopped in a dead end. The room doorways were on both the left and the right but there wasn't one here. Looking up Lynx noticed a duct system that had a grate with the ability to be opened outward.

"Well, Nyt, I should be surprised."

"Ah, surprised by something this minimal. You wound me, really. I can do a lot better than this."

Both shared a laugh suppressed by the need for stealth. Nyt climbed up into the duct and offered Lynx a hand up. With the grate firmly back in place, Nyt led Lynx down the system.

"Where all does this go, Nyt?"

"Ummm, it goes to the library, a few classrooms, and surprisingly enough the Snake house. But…the best place it goes is…"

She popped the grate out that they had came upon, and climbed down from it. Helping a slightly curious Lynx down, she held out her hands in a presenting manner and spun around to face the classroom.

"Welcome to Snape's lab."

"We're going to get caught."

"Oh, I hope we do."

Lynx looks around the lab and shakes her head. Suddenly she notices Nyt messing with Professor Snape's blackboard. Something was written on the board, but Lynx couldn't read it, so she moved closer. What she saw was: 'Snape is one greasy Gryffin.'

Lynx almost burst out laughing but didn't. Then Nyt wrote LP under it. Lynx looked shocked.

"You know, he's going to think I wrote that."

"So."

With that said and done they left the same way they came.

The next day Lynx walked into Snape's lab and looked around. Her gaze fell onto the board, which almost caused her to laugh.

She found her seat and sat down. Then Malfoy showed up and pulled her into a kiss.

"I thought you'd never have the same feelings as I." He said before siting in his own seat.

Snape barges in and looks right at Lynx with his cold black eyes that sent chills down her spine.

"I want to know why you did what is on the board."

"I didn't do that, sir. She did. I saw her." Lynx said, pointing at Nyt.

He smirks. "Do you really expect me to believe that one of my Snake's did this?"

Lynx stands up and looks at him hard. "Yes. And if you don't believe me, then hook me up to a lie detector and question me. Maybe then you'll believe me."

Snape walked toward Nyt, grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office. Once the door slammed shut everyone minus Harry, Ron, Lynx and Skyra started talking.

"Draco, how can you be sure that Lynx likes you?" Someone asked.

"Because it's going all over school." Malfoy answered.

"Why did you do that to Lynx for, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Cause she wanted me to, didn't you Kitten?" Malfoy replied.

"Kitten?" Ron asked.

"A lynx is part of the cat family." Lynx responded.

"But why would you kiss a Gryffin?"

"Because she wanted me to. She likes me after all, just like Nyt likes Snape."

"Eww."

"Nyt likes Snape, Lynx likes me, Lupin is Lynx's father and those two girls are best friends. Or so that is the rumor going around school. " Draco said.

Harry looked shocked as he looked questioningly at Lynx. All she did was bow her head. Harry shook his head as he sat in his seat. Draco sat beside Lynx as they all waited for Snape to come back.

"Skyra, you're dead." Lynx whispered.

"Maybe I can help." Draco offered.

"Maybe." She said as she looked up at him. He was smirking causing her to slightly blush and smile back. "But what can we do?"

"We could lock her in a room."

"A classroom with Ron Weasley."

"So, you don't like the weasel."

"No, I don't."

"But you liked Fred."

Lynx bowed her head then nodded.

"Act like nothing has changed between you two. I was jealous once, and I want him to know it."

"Okay. I can do that."

Snape and Nyt walked back in as Draco went to sit in his assigned seat. Nyt sat down beside Lynx as Snape started to teach.

"What happened?" Lynx asked, quietly.

"What do you think?"

"You two made out?"

"Something like that."

"Miss Nikov and Miss Phoenix, I want you two to go to the library and work on your paper for my last class, since Miss Phoenix missed it due to the fact she was sick." Snape said.

They nodded as they gathered their things and left the classroom, heading for the library. They talked along the way about what happened.

"I can't believe our secrets are out." Nyt said.

"Skyra's the one who told." Lynx said.

"How? We never told…"

"My journal's missing."

"I'm sorry."

"Draco and I plan on locking her in a classroom with Ron."

"We could make them miss all their classes for a day."

"I like that, Nyt."

The continued talking as the library got closer and closer.

School was done for the day. Lynx received a good grade on her paper, even though she had written it that morning.

She walked toward the Great hall to do her homework. She was surprised that Draco was also in there. He lifted his head up and motioned her over. She walked over to the Snake table and sat down beside him.

"My mother had these sent over." Draco said as he offered her a brownie.

"Thank you very much, Draco." Lynx said as she took a brownie and ate it slowly.

"I'd like to see you again." Draco said.

"I do too, Dragon."

Then Lynx stood up and went to the Gryffin Common Room. When she walked in Fred was the first one to embrace her and welcome her back. Everyone started laughing, since they knew Lynx's secret but Fred didn't.

"Fred, you should know that Lynx doesn't like you, she likes Draco Malfoy." Skyra said.

Lynx looked at her with venom in her eyes. Fred looked at Lynx, noticed the hatred and then looked at a smirking Skyra.

"I don't believe that, Skyra. With that smirk on your face, I'd say that you're just making it up." Fred said.

Everyone looked at Skyra and they too noticed the smirk on her face. Suddenly everyone felt stupid for believing her and apologized to Lynx, even Harry for being so upset.

"It's ok. I don't blame you guys for thinking that was true. I mean, Malfoy did put up a good show, but I highly doubt that a Snake would like a Gryffin." Lynx said.

With that said everyone went about his or her business while Lynx dragged Skyra out into the hall. Once the door was shut Lynx turned around and slapped her.

"How could you do that to us? I thought we were all friends? How could you betray Nyt and me like that? Why Skyra, why?" Lynx asked, finally showing all hatred and anger.

"Because you two were getting all the attention! I didn't have any minus those first few days with Harry! You have Fred and Draco wanting all of your attention! Nyt either has or wants all of Snape's attention, but me I have nobody!" Skyra said.

"That's not true! Ron likes you, Skyra! But you're too caught up in somebody else's personal life that you haven't seen it! When we went to our first science class, and Snape was assigning us to someone, I saw the look on Ron's face when he wasn't partnered up with you, Skyra!" Lynx was almost screaming now, she was so mad. "You never pay attention! That's why you're not getting any attention! If you would open your eyes and live your own life you'd see how much Ron likes you."


	7. Chapter 7

As they were talking they didn't' know that someone was listening to them. Snape stayed hidden as he listened carefully to what the two girls were saying. He was impressed with Lynx, she doesn't look the type to get mad and yell like that. He was also impressed with how well she can take care of herself in conversation.

_Looks like Draco won't be able to stand up for her unless he's not with her. I just hope my godson knows what he's doing_.

With that Snape turned around and headed for his classroom when he spots Nyt in the halls heading towards the Gryffin Common Room. He smirks as he remembers the exchange they shared in his office earlier.

"Miss Nikov, where do you think you are going?" Snape asked.

"I was hoping to be able to talk with Lynx." She said, not meeting his gaze.

He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "I'm sure Miss Phoenix can wait a few minutes longer."

Then he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against Nyt's. She stood still for a minute before kissing him back. She slowly pulled away and looked into Snape's eyes.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I really need to speak with Lynx. It's important." Nyt said.

Snape nodded, kissed her again, and then watched Nyt's retreating form head towards the Gryffin's domain. Then he himself turned around and headed toward his office.

When Nyt reached the door she saw Skyra standing outside, looking down the corridors.

"Skyra, where's Lynx?" Nyt asked.

"She went that way with Fred right behind her."

Nyt started to follow when Harry came out and walked up to her.

"I want to help you find Lynx." Harry said as he started walking in the direction that Skyra told Nyt to follow.

They slowly walked down all the corridors looking for Lynx but with no luck whatsoever.

Not far ahead of Nyt and Harry, Fred was searching franticly for Lynx. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to tell everyone about them. He didn't want to hide from their friends that they were together. When he found her he sighed in relieve, and was getting ready to go up to her. But suddenly he spots Draco walking toward her, so he decides to wait and see what happens.

Lynx stopped running as she looked out the windows, looking at the sky outside. As she continued looking outside a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Her body went tense as she slowly turned around then relaxed when she saw Draco.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, Draco. I just wasn't sure if it was you or Fred."

Draco laughed lightly as he brought his forehead to hers and smiles. "Don't respond." Then he slowly brought his lips to Lynx's and kissed her. Draco knew that Fred was watching and played his little game well. Lynx didn't respond, though he knew she wanted to, and Fred was getting mad.

"Get off of her, Malfoy!" Fred hollers as he pushes Draco off of Lynx.

'So that was why Draco didn't want me to respond. He knew that Fred was watching.'

Lynx watched as Fred and Draco battled. Once she had enough she tried to pry Fred away from Draco, but he only shoved her away, not caring whom it was. She hit the floor, before sliding into the wall. Draco saw this and lashed out at Fred.

"You do NOT treat Lynx that way!" He yelled.

"Draco, stop it!" Nyt called as she ran to stop Draco with Harry behind her, grabbing Fred.

"That ferret kissed Lynx!" Fred said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Again? Haven't you done enough, Malfoy?"

"No, I haven't." Draco whispered.

Nyt rolled her eyes and Lynx knew that he wouldn't give up until she was his.

"What's the meaning of this?" Snape asked as he strolled up to them.

"Malfoy kissed Lynx and he thinks he can get away with it!" Fred said.

"I was only doing what you were too scared to do before." Draco said. "I'm not afraid to let people know who I want to be with."

"That's enough. Mr. Weasley, you and Mr. Potter will serve detention tonight." Snape snapped. "Mr. Malfoy, you will serve detention tomorrow night with Miss Nikov and Miss Phoenix."

Then with that he was gone. Fred looked after him in disbelief. He had given Lynx the same detention with the same person who had just kissed her. And she didn't say anything about it.

"Lynx, why didn't you argue with Snape about your detention?" Fred asked.

"Because I know better than to argue with a teacher, Fred." Lynx said, alittle irritated. "I wasn't about to take a chance on him giving me another detention cause I didn't agree with his punishment, and back-talked him."

With that she walked outside, Nyt following her. Draco headed the opposite way, knowing a shortcut to where Lynx and Nyt were heading. Fred and Harry headed back to their common room and left Lynx to her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you are lying to Fred. You're going to hurt him when he finds out the truth." Nyt said.

"I know that, Nyt. But I don't want to tell him yet. After what he saw it's too early to go up to him and say 'oh by the way I love Draco'. I don't think so, Nyt." Lynx said.

"I have to agree with her." Draco said as he came up toward the bridge.

Nyt smiled as she left them alone. She didn't go too far cause she didn't want the others to see her without Lynx.

Draco walked up to Lynx and wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her into his embrace. Lynx leaned into his touch as she slowly snaked her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like you did." Draco said.

"It's ok, Dragon. It's not your fault. I'm the one who tried to pull Fred off you, and in the end ended up on the floor." Lynx said as she pulled away only just to look into Draco's eyes.

He looked deep into her eyes as he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against her in a chaste kiss. Lynx didn't respond and caused Draco to pull away in confusion.

Lynx smirked. "You didn't tell me to respond."

Draco smiles. "Respond."

He crushed his lips on her, and kissed her long and hard. Her hands went into his hair as his brought her body closer to him. He licked her bottom lip wanting permission to go further. And that permission was granted when she opened her mouth as he thrusted his tongue in her caverns and explored every inch.

He liked her taste. She tasted sweet like chocolate with a hint of spice to make it interesting. He loved her taste, and he didn't' want to pull away but the need for air was calling. So he reluctantly pulled away, but never from her body, just her mouth.

"I love your taste, Phoenix." Draco whispered.

"And I love you."

Draco looked into Lynx's face as she said that. He smiled as he thought about her being his friend, and choosing him over Fred. Not that he was much competition.

"I don't want to let you go, Lynx." Draco said after a while.

"I don't want to let you go either, Draco." Lynx said as she cuddled to him. "I want to stay with you."

"I know a way that we can be together tonight." Draco said. "Meet me tonight in front of your common room. Then I'll lead you to my common room and you can stay with me tonight."

"That way I'll be with you in the morning and can leave early enough to sneak back into my room. But I won't meet you in front of my common room. I found a way into your common room from my common room." Lynx said as she kissed him again.

Draco quickly deepened it as he pushed her up against the bridge wall. Before they both knew it, they were pulling away from one another to go their separate ways and back to the life they've lived for the past month.

"I'll see you tonight, my Phoenix."

Lynx smiled as she nodded then left first, finding Nyt and walking back to the school. Once they were inside Nyt and Lynx said good-bye then went back to their own common room.

"Lynx, where were you?" Fred asked.

"I was outside with Nyt." Lynx answered.

"Lynx, tell me. Where were you?" Fred asked again, firmer this time.

"Look, it doesn't matter where I was. All you need to know is that I was with Nyt, so back off." Lynx said, getting annoyed. "You're worse than Skyra is."

With that she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and into her room. She lies on her bed as she thinks about Draco. She smiles as she thinks about his kisses. She likes his kisses, more than Fred's. Though, Fred was the only one to let her taste him. And she liked his taste, but she didn't like Fred. She wants to be with Draco, and tonight, that's exactly what's gonna happen.

Draco walked into the Snake Common Room and noticed that no one was there. Then he heard a noise from above him and saw Nyt climbing out of the vent. He smirked as he figured that was how Lynx was going to get over here.

"So, Nyt, where does this lead to?" Draco asked as he helped her down.

Nyt almost jumped out of her skin when he helped her down and asked her about the vent. "It leads to a vent right outside of Lynx's room if that's what you mean."

Draco smirked as Nyt went into her room, leaving him alone in the common room. He slowly made his way up into the vent and headed toward where he knew the Gryffin Common Room was. When he reached the end he checked to see if anyone was there or coming before climbing out and walking toward Lynx's door, not really knowing where it was.

Suddenly Lynx walked out of her door and saw Draco searching for something. She figured it was her door and whispered to him. He smiled when he turned to see her, then hurried inside her room when he heard someone coming.

Lynx shut the door quietly and turned to look at Draco. She didn't have to ask how he knew about the vent, she figured either Nyt told him willingly or he saw her going in and/or out.

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Even though they had just been together, he had missed her like crazy. She responded to his kiss while she dug her fingers into his blond hair, holding him to her. He placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Quietly and carefully he pushed her against the door with his body as he moved away from her mouth to her neck.

"Draco…" Lynx whispered as she arched her neck to give him more room.

Draco took that as an encouragement to continue and proceeded to nibble her neck, before going to her earlobe. Lynx was suddenly feeling weak again so Draco stopped and held her to him.

"What's wrong Phoenix?"

"I'm just alittle tired. That's all."

"Then you better lie down." Draco said as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the side of her bed, before gently placing her under the covers. Then he pulled the covers up to her chin. When he was getting ready to walk over and sit in the chair he felt a hand grab his and tug him towards her. He carefully crawls on the bed behind her, holds her to him and watches as she falls asleep.

Draco was the first one to wake up and he tried to be very carefully as to not wake Lynx up. He left her a note saying he would be back later tonight and that he loved her before he left through the vent.

When he got back inside the common room he noticed that Nyt was siting on the couch reading a book that looked familiar. 'That's Lynx's journal.' He walked over to her, grabbed the book from her hands and looked at her hard.

"Why do you have Lynx's journal?" Draco demanded.

"Because I took it away from Skyra when she wasn't looking. I was planning on giving it back to Lynx, but I figured since you're going to see her tonight anyway, I'd let you give it to her." Nyt said, before walking off.

Draco walked into his room, closing the door behind him then fell onto his bed. He opened the journal and started reading.

_I probably shouldn't be saying this but I think I'm in love with someone who's not on my team. Yea, sounds more like Skyra doesn't it? Anyway, his name is Draco and he has short blonde hair and beautiful silver-gray eyes that make me melt when I look into them. I know that I shouldn't love him, but it's hard not to. Mom always said that I was into the bad boy look. Guess she was right._

_I know that I liked Fred earlier, but Draco is so mysterious. Must be why I'm attracted to him so much. He's amazing, although when I first met him I thought that he was with Nyt. I thought I was going to die. But it turns out that Nyt likes Professor Severus Snape. Imagine that. _

_I also found out today that Professor Remus Lupin is my father. I didn't want to believe it at first, but something inside me was saying that Principle Dumbledore was telling the truth. Lupin is my father but that doesn't explain a lot. That doesn't explain why he didn't try to find out. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if Lupin had known I was his daughter when he first found out that my mother was pregnant. Would he have still thought that it wasn't his, that it was someone else's, or would he have asked for a DNA test?_

_I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. All that matters is that I have found my real father, I'm still friends with Nyt and hopefully I'll be with Draco soon. I just wish I had enough courage to tell him, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me because I'm a Gryffin and he's a Snake._

'_She's liked me since our first class? I can't believe that. She's liked me the same amount of time I've liked her_.' Draco thought to himself. He was thinking that maybe she was his soul mate. '_But will father allow me to be with her? I hope he does, cause I love her and I want to be with her no matter what he says_.'

Draco looked at the clock and saw that it was dinnertime. He placed the journal under his pillow then left his room and followed the other Snake's to the Great Hall for dinner. The trip was silent and turned out that they had run into the Gryffin's on their way to the Great Hall. Draco snuck a look at Lynx and noticed that she was standing alittle to close to Harry for comfort. But then he saw that Harry was holding her up. 'Looks like Harry knows about her being weak sometimes.'

"What are you all doing?" A Snake asked.

"We're heading toward the same place you all are heading. The Great Hall." Lynx said sounding annoyed by the rivalry between the two houses.

Nyt walked up, took Lynx by the arm and helped over to her table before walking over to hers. Draco followed Nyt to their table, but not before catching Lynx's eyes. He smirked, causing her to blush before she smiled back and turned to her own table.

Harry came in next and sat down beside Lynx. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at the two groups arguing. Both Harry and Lynx knew that Ron would join them soon since he was almost always hungry.

"Ron, if you keep this up you won't be able to eat anything." Lynx said.

Ron raced into the room and sat down beside Harry, while the two groups went their separate ways. No one knew why until they saw Snape walk in after him or her on his way to the head table.

"Guys, I'm going to head back to the common room. I'm not feeling very well." Lynx said.

She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, but not before catching Draco's attention. He saw her leave and smirked. He waited a few more minutes before getting up himself and heading toward his common room. He walked in, went into his room to retrieve the journal and then went inside the vent.

When he got to the other side he saw Lynx standing at her door waiting on him. He smiled as he climbed down and walked over to his Phoenix. Then he gently pulled her to him before giving her back her journal.

"How did you…"

"Nyt grabbed it from Skyra, and I took it from her. We both figured since I was going to see you tonight anyways I'd be the one to give it back to you." Draco said.

Lynx smiled before going into her room, placing the journal under pillow and leaving her room again, closing it behind her. Draco looked at her weird and Lynx smiled.

"I thought maybe we'd be safer in your room than mine. Skyra has a tendency to come into my room when she knows or thinks I'm asleep. I don't need her coming in and seeing you here. She'd tell everyone and then we'd be asked too many questions, and I don't want them asked by Harry or Fred."

Draco nodded before climbing into the vent. Then he pulled Lynx up and closed the grate back before anyone say them. They quietly made their way to the Snake's Common Room and inside Draco's room. When the door was closed and locked did Draco even dare to look at Lynx.

"I know you've liked me since our first day." Draco said.

"How do you…you read my diary?" Lynx asked.

"Only about our first day of school. Nyt was reading it before, I think to try and figure out how Skyra was able to tell. I scanned over it, even the part about Lupin being your father. I didn't mean too, but when I saw my name written down…"

"It's ok Draco. I don't mind."

"Are you going to change your last name?"

"I'm comfortable with the idea and I'm almost ready to change my name from Phoenix to Lupin."

Lynx saw the look on Draco's face and knew that her last name was where her nickname came from. He sat on his bed and looked at the floor.

"Draco, that's not going to change who I am. I'm still going to be your Phoenix." Lynx said as she walked over to him, lifted his head up and sat on his lap.

He held her to him so she wouldn't fall off, and looked into her eyes. He smiled before brushing his lips against Lynx's and softly kissed her. Lynx's eyes slowly fluttered closed as she kissed him back all the while placing her arms around his neck. With one arm around her back he used his other one to climb further on the bed 'til his back was against the headboard of his bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Draco and Lynx acted like nothing had changed. When in class they were enemies, but when alone everyone would think they had grown up together. When they entered their first class they didn't look at each other and they didn't say anything.

Draco and Harry got into a nice argument with each other while everyone waited for Snape to get here for their last class of the day. Lynx was looking forward to spending some time alone with her Dragon. She loved him and wanted to be with him. Nyt looked at the two arguing and shook her head.

"How can you put up with those two?"

"I'm not sure."

They laugh lightly until Snape walks in to find Harry and Draco arguing.

"I see that your detentions weren't and aren't enough. Will I have to give you both detention together?"

With that said Harry and Draco stop their bickering and pay attention to Snape's class. Draco risks a few glances toward his Phoenix and was glad to catch her gaze. He smirked before returning to his godfather's lecture. Lynx just shook her head.

The lesson was the common Snape lesson, a lecture and then the lab, it was the arrangement of today's lab that threw everything off balance. Ron was with Skyra, of course Lynx and Nyt were together, but Draco and Harry were paired together as well.

Time went by slowly, little talking was permitted but that had never stopped Nyt from conversing. Once they were settled into the experiment and had to wait 10 minutes she began.

"So, my best friend, did you get your journal back?"

"Come on Nyt, you know I did. Draco returned it to me"

"Good, that was the introduction I was looking for, what's going on with you and Draco?"

"You know, after all the time I have known you, relationships were never your thing. I believe that last time we thoroughly discussed your social life you said and I quote 'the world would end first'."

"Well for the good of humanity, don't ask me about my ever changing social life and tell me all the details to yours. I like good stories."

"Okay, we had been talking and he brought up Lup….dad."

"Dad, that's a creep thing to call one of the most sought after teachers in school"

"Not like you noticed him, you've been busy with…other pursuits" Lynx smiled, these were always the best conversations to have with Nyt.

"Hmmm, you're right. But I don't believe we were talking about me. We were discussing you and platinum hotty."

Lynx's eyes got huge filling with tears of laughter. Of all the names, sure it fits Draco, but really. She stifled her giggle, turning it into a cough. Looking around she notice Snape had looked up from his desk and was watching the two.

"Looks like we have an eaves-dropper."

"Yeah, right. He's just looking for another reason to give me detention. Quick yell something really loud and hit me."

"What?"

"I need detention."

"You're hopeless, Nyt"

"I know"

"Anyways, we talked a bit, didn't manage much though, I've been tired lately. Then I fell asleep in his rooms. It was really sweet Nyt, you should have seen…"

"No, No, No. Never finish that sentence. I allow the basic talk about captain peroxide, but once we get into the personal details….I quit."

"Please, Nyt. I need to tell someone. I used to write it in my journal, but that's no longer safe. If I tell anyone I want it to be you."

She gave the look that she knew worked on Nyt every time. Nyt rolled her eyes and gave an audible sigh.

"All right, what happened."

Lynx finished her story.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it Nyt."

"No" She kept her head down and didn't meet Lynx's eyes.

"Nyt? What's wrong?"

"Shhhh, I need a second."

She studied the concentrating Nyt. Nyt seemed to be listening over her shoulder to another conversation. When she focused she could here feverish whispers coming from between Skyra and Ron. Ron was making hand gestures and had an extremely confused look plastered to his freckled face. Skyra had that mischievous grin she got.

"Nyt you don't think she's pulling him into a plan do you?"

"It's Skyra, she probably already has him in a plan that he doesn't know about. Stupid Gryffins."

"Hey!"

"I don't include you in that group. If anywhere you should be with me in the Snake house."

"I happen to like my house."

"So I hear, anyway, give me credit Ron is an idiot"

Nyt looked up for a conformation from Lynx and received a shrug. Nyt continued.

"We really need to get her, and I mean fast. She's plotting something, I know she is."

"We've already planned revenge."

"Yes, and that's great, but what about adding to it."

"For what, what else has she done, Nyt?"

"Nothing, I was thinking we make sure she knows who she is messing with."

"Ohhh. What do you have in mind?"

"I need to clear a few ideas through a very…. Intellectual someone," Nyt gave a pointed glance to Snape, "but I have some ideas. I'll tell you as soon as I figure out the kinks."

"Good, good."

They sat in silence for a moment until Snape shadowed their desk.

"Ladies, are you finished?"

"Yes." Lynx and Nyt said simultaneously.

"Good, I need Nyt in my office after the bell we need to discuss your talking problems and Miss Phoenix, Professor Lupin wishes to see you."

Lynx gave a look to Nyt. Her black hair was hanging down in front of her face looking straight ahead. To everyone else Nyt looked to be admonished, but Lynx knew she was hiding a wide smile. Lynx squeezed Nyt's shoulder as a good-bye and left the room just as the bell rang.


	10. Chapter 10

The students had passed to there next class but Lynx was still in the halls. Snape had said that her father wanted to see her, yet he never specified where. Lupin had 4 different classrooms and Lynx didn't know his schedule. As of now she had checked two rooms on the side of the school that Snape's class shares, the other two were on the other side.

The only sound was of her footsteps in her shoes as she casually walked the halls. She was in no hurry, her next class was Trigonometry with only a few of her classmates and many people she didn't know. Leisurely she clicked her tongue with her footsteps as she went.

Click…. Click…Click….

There were feet behind her; someone was walking a few feet back from her. She chance to turn her head to the right slightly, allowing her to see the person behind her briefly. A tall lanky red head figure was following her.

Lynx didn't increase her stride, but she did turn down the nearest hallway. He turned as well. Contemplating going into the girl's restroom she continued walking, turning down a corridor that would eventually lead her back to Snape's classroom. If she could get Nyt to go with her, she wouldn't have to worry about the Weasley twin. With Snape's door in sight she almost sighed.

A hand grabbed her arm in a bruising grip and she was shoved against the wall, her head banging against it painfully. Bright specks of light filled her vision and she lost sight of Fred. She tried shaking her head but that made her stomach churn. Calming herself she could hear Fred's angry voice.

"Play with me like that. I can't believe you. Draco over me! ME! That slimy little snake, I thought you liked me. No! You have feelings for him. Why!"

His other hand gripped her other arm shaking her. The light specks that had begun to clear now returned as her stomach did flips. She could feel herself slipping from consciousness, but was unable to stop it. Fred continued shaking her. Lynx could feel a wet something trial down the back of her neck. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she wondered how she was going to get out of this mess.

A sudden sound of crack bone broke Fred's grip and Lynx not being able to comprehend it quickly through her fogged brain, slid to the ground. Shout could be heard, as could hitting noises but she couldn't identify the people. With her eyes shut, and breathing rapidly Lynx felt a hand upon her hair and Nyt's soft whisper, "It's okay, I'll take you to the infirmary and then I'll get Draco." Everything disappeared.

Silence greeted her when she woke up. Her eyes took too long to focus and a sharp pain ran through her skull. The unexpected pain caused her to moan.

A hand grabbed hers and she almost pulled away screaming. She focused slowly upon the creamy skin of Nyt, her eyes feeling with worry. After a short while, she could make out a large bruise shaped like a hand on the side of Nyt's face. The memory of what had happened returned to her. She looked around, realizing she was in one of the individual rooms of the infirmary.

Nyt smiled gently, her eyes warm and open. She brought her free hand up and pushed some of Lynx's brown hair from her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was beat with a stick."

"Well, I warned you about running backwards into walls."

They both laughed lightly at this, but Lynx quickly sobered.

"I could have hit him, pushed him, anything."

Nyt quickly stepped in, "No, Lynx, you couldn't have. There's a huge bandage on the back of your head proving that. You couldn't even stand after taking a hit to the skull like that, few people could. It's not your worry."

There was a silence where Lynx just looked a Nyt. Lynx brought her hand up to Nyt's face looking at the purple and blue welt.

"Did Fred do that."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting him to drop you."

"I'll get him back later. I can't believe he would do that, attack me and then hit you. I'm going to beat him."

"Don't Lynx, calm down. Besides Fred has been through enough." She gave her trademark smirk her eyes shinning with pride; "I broke his nose."

"Really. I'm so proud of you."

"You should be, you taught me that punch after I taught you how to break a headlock." They again laugh the pain in Lynx's head reducing lightly. Nyt grabbed Lynx's hand, squeezing it gently as she seated herself at the head of the bed. Slowly and with the help of Nyt, Lynx pushed herself in a semi-seating position.

"Well, as glad as I am to hear you two females chatting about fighting methods, I believe we need to talk." Snape gave an unusual smile in the girl's direction. "We need to talk about what happened, and the punishments that need to follow the events."

"Oh, well…"

"Miss…Phoenix, you can tell me, but you don't have to. You'll have to recount the complete story to the principal anyway. I just believe you'll do better to have your story completely straightened out before you go to see him."

"Okay," She looked up at Nyt who squeezed her hand again. "Well, I was going to see dad. I couldn't remember exactly which classroom he was in, so I was going to check all four. I hadn't found him in the two on your side of the school, so I went down one of the halls that goes directly to the other side. Classes had changed so it was going to take awhile. By the time I had gone halfway down the hall I heard footsteps behind me. After I looked back I found it to be Fred. I truthfully couldn't find a reason for him to follow me, but I turned down another corridor. When he turned down it too, I knew there was a problem. The bathrooms weren't safe…"

"Why do you say that?" Snape had stood and moved to the foot of the bed. His arms were crossed one hand raised to his chin as if he were thinking. The question was spoke with curiosity, Lynx knew, because Snape already knew why the bathrooms weren't safe.

"If no one else was in the bathroom and Fred followed me in there, I would have been trapped."

"Good conclusion. Continue please."

"I turned down that corridor that eventually leads back to your room, Professor. My hope was to get Nyt to come with me. When I was a few feet from your door he grabbed me and pushed be against the wall."

"Yeah, I think I know what happened from there," Nyt sat quiet at the head of the bed her face turned towards Snape. "I really didn't think he would have dropped you. If I had known I wouldn't have hit him."

"It's alright, Nyt. I just glad you could help."

"Hey, what am I here for if not to protect and serve?"

Silence followed. Snape seemed in deep thought. Nyt, still gripping Lynx's hand was picking at the blanket with the other. Lynx just watched them both, curious of what was being unspoken. After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going to happen now?"

Professor Snape seemed startled. He brought his night black eyes up to Lynx. "You'll tell the principal and…"

"No, Professor, that's not what I meant. What is going to happen in the way of punishment to Fred?"

Nyt suddenly stiffened and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Well, Mister Weasley will of course be reprimanded. His actions were rash, and I would suspension would be the minimum of his punishment. He did attack you and hit Nyt. She on the other hand," He turned his gaze to her, a worried look crossing his face, "I really don't know what the punishment will be."

"But, Professor. She was protecting me! She didn't just attack him. She did it for me."

"Yes, yes. Still, she hit another student. That can not go unpunished as ever much as I wish it to."

Lynx looked to Nyt who still had her head down. Her black hair covered her face so Lynx couldn't read the expression. However, Lynx knew how Nyt worked, she just couldn't believe Nyt would do something so…drastic.

"You knew." She said softly, her hand squeezing Nyt's. "You knew you would be punished for hitting him. Why? You could have done something else. You could have let Snape handled it? Why would you do that?"

Nyt raised her head, her eyes piercing into Lynx's. She didn't speak for a moment, but her gaze didn't waver either. "I had to, Lynx. He was the bane of you existence. Fred had overstepped his bounds by far, and it was time he had been put in his place. To have let Sev…Snape handle this, Fred wouldn't have learned. I needed to help you." She smiled slightly, turning her head a little to the side. "Plus, he is going to be humiliated. Trust me, he won't even look your way again."

"He better not." All three looked to the doors. Draco stood in the entrance, his schoolbag on his shoulder, Lynx's bag in his arms. Casually, he strolled to the bed, putting their stuff in a chair and looked to Lynx.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I hit a wall."

"Fitting, I guess." He looked to Nyt sitting on the bed besides Lynx. "Thank you. Although I wish I could have hit him instead."

"No, no. It was my pleasure. He yelped like a girl."

Draco motioned to her check. "Did he give you that."

"He may scream like a girl but his back hand is pure muscle."

Snape strolled to Nyt's side, his back stiff in the presence of Draco.

"Relax, sir. I know. You need not act in front of me."

A sigh escaped from Snape as he relaxed somewhat. "Thank you, my boy."

"Just don't ask how I know."

Draco looked down to Lynx again. The bruises on her arms were visible. The bandage on the back of her head was slightly visible from Draco's angle. He gently placed his hand to Lynx's check.

"I'm glad you're okay."

A cough came from Nyt, as she released Lynx's hand and stood up. "Well, I think the professor and I will go sit down outside and talk. We'll shout if anyone is coming."

Both Snape and Nyt moved to the door. Lynx watched as Snape sped up his pace a bit to reach the door first. He pulled it back for Nyt to walk through, placing a hand on her lower back as he followed. The door closed and Lynx lost track of them as they went down the hall. The simple kind gesture of Snape was small yet tender. Lynx smiled gently. Even though she dreaded what was soon to happen, it was indeed better knowing that people were ready to help both her and Nyt.

Draco reached for Lynx's hand as he moved to sit beside his Phoenix. His back was against the headboard as he helped position Lynx so that her back was leaning against Draco's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him in a protective manner. He wasn't about to take any chances.

"Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, Lynx."

They stayed in that position for a while as sleep started to take Lynx away from her Dragon. She tried to fight it, but Draco whispered in her ear that soothed her to sleep, him following soon after.

"I don't know what to tell you, Nyt. I'm not sure what the principal will do to you. And I fear for Lynx and Draco. If their relationship gets out the whole school will…I don't know what they'll do."

"I know. I fear that Fred told someone. Skyra has to pay for what she had done. A friend does not do that to another friend. What she did to us…"

"Shh. Don't think about that right now." Snape said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Nyt's neck. "Maybe we should go back and make sure Draco doesn't try anything."

"Let's just give them a few minutes. I don't want to leave your arms yet."

"Nyt. If I don't keep an eye on Draco I fear he may do something that he'll regret. That or Lynx would hate him."

"Fine. After all I did promise Lynx I'd watch after her." She placed her hands on Snape's arms as she looked up at him.

Then they got up and headed toward the infirmary so they could keep an eye on both the Dragon and his Phoenix. On their way there Nyt catches a glimpse of Harry coming toward them.

"Severus, stale Harry for while. Give me some time to get to the infirmary so I can let Lynx and Draco know so they won't get caught in a position Lynx wouldn't want Harry to see."

Snape nodded his head as he headed toward Harry while Nyt ran into the infirmary to warn Lynx and Draco.

When she got there she stopped in her tracks. Lynx was asleep in Draco's arms. It was a sweet scene. Nyt almost hated to wake them up but she had to, and fast.

"Draco. Lynx. Please, you two need to wake up."

"What's wrong?" Draco muttered.

"Harry's on his way here to check on Lynx. And I don't think you or Lynx want him to walk in here and…"

"And see for myself what's been going on behind our backs." Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry! Keep your voice down. We don't need you to wake her up. Not after what Fred did to her." Draco said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Draco's right. She needs her rest." Principle Dumbledore said as he walked in.

"Principle Dumbledore, sir." Harry said as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just nothing, Harry." Draco said.

"Please, stop this." Lynx said as she opened her eyes. "I don't want you two fighting. I don't need this, any of this. Either you two get along or…"

Lynx couldn't finish her sentence for the fact that Fred just walked into the infirmary.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Draco asked, trying to fight the urge to go over and punch his lights out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Nikov!" Nyt had begun what Draco considered doing. Before Fred had the chance to finish walking towards the bed, Nyt was moving for him. He saw this, his eyes widening and stopped in mid step. Nyt, however, didn't stop.

Principal Dumbledore was shouting for her to stop, but that was blocked out as Nyt approached Fred. Lynx watched eagerly from the bed. Just when Lynx thought that Fred was going to have a concussion as well, Draco grabbed Nyt around the waist, completely hauling her off the ground.

It was at this time that Professor Snape chose to enter the infirmary. His face flushing in fury at the seen before him. A prompt but barely contained rageful, "Mister MALFOY!" escaped his lips.

Nyt's legs kicked wildly in the air as Draco walked her over to the bedside near Lynx and backed her against the wall. Releasing her to the floor, he moved to the foot of the bed to effectively block her from attempting another attack on Fred. After all, Lynx reasoned, she had already gotten into enough trouble.

Silence settled in the infirmary, as people became conscious of their surroundings. Fred looked as though he was the deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Nyt's sharp panting breath could be heard. Lynx was almost tempted to turn around and check to make sure her best friend wasn't hyperventilating. Harry was calmly impassive, but all parties knew that such a blessing wouldn't last long. Snape's face displayed a small fury and then finally comprehension as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Due to the recent events, not including the possibilities of this night's Miss Nikov, I should inform both Mister Weasley and Miss Phoenix that they will remain a large distance from another. That means, Mister Weasley, that you must leave, as it is obvious that Miss Phoenix is unable to do so." Dumbledore took a look around, and Lynx caught his glace towards Snape that showed a fond affection for the teacher. "We should all calm down: Miss Nikov you need to gain reign of your temper, least you get into more trouble. Why doesn't Professor Snape escort you and young Malfoy to the Snake rooms. Harry I believe that I'll show you to the Gryffin rooms. Mister Weasley, after all the years you have attended this school, I know you can find my office easily. Please, make yourself comfortable there, you and I will have a long talk. Tomorrow, we shall decide everything, punishments and all."

Dumbledore beckoned Harry who practically jumped at the gesture. He gave a look that was between sympathy and anger towards Lynx as he went through the door. Fred, who was still looking as though he was trapped, abruptly turned on his heel and almost ran through the hall. His brisk footstep could be heard on the floor. Snape looked to both Draco and Nyt expectantly.

"I'll give you a moment to say goodnight." Snape glided to the door silently and was gone before anyone could say anything.

"We'll I better go, he seems really mad. I'll have to talk to you tomorrow, or later on tonight, depending on what vent system I can use."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Nyt."

"Are you kidding Lynx? That's what I'm hoping for."

Nyt bent down and gave Lynx a gentle hug. "I can get you two a few minutes, but past that…well, Severus seems to be in a very emotional state."

"I wonder why." Lynx commented, giving a pointed look towards Draco who shrugged.

"I think it the interference worked out for the better. Thank you Draco, you've saved me from a severe lashing." She turned back to Lynx, "Well, I must get to him, no telling what story he has concocted up to explain what he saw. Like I said, I'll see you around darl'n." Nyt turned and left the infirmary to Draco and Lynx.

"Well, you have had a busy day." They both laughed, but Lynx sobered up first.

"Thank you Draco…for stopping Nyt."

"No problem," He looked to the floor as a child would. It seemed he was shy to take compliments but Lynx could see the faint blush that had formed over his pale cheeks. "I knew you wouldn't want her to be in more trouble, but you weren't exactly in a position to stop her. After all, I get along with her just fine; she's the only one in my house I can actually stand to be around no point in her getting expelled. And then…"

He stopped. Lynx was listening intently and wished for him to continue, and it seemed like he wouldn't until she asked.

"It's just…she is why we are together."

"You shouldn't feel like you owe her anything Draco. She has helped us because she cares."

"Yeah, funny trait for a snake. Still, I don't think I owe her anything"

"Ahhh, but Draco, you care for me."

"Desperately."

"Well, Nyt and I are best friends and helping each other goes with that, just as have helped her too." She paused for a moment understanding finally sinking into her. "Ohhh, ohhhh. I get it."

Draco's head shot up, eyes wide with surprise that quickly became suspicion. "Get what?"

"You don't know how to be her friend. You and I are friends, but we are past that relationship wise. You want to be friends, true friends, but only friends." She gave a smile as he tried to piece together how she had figured it out. "You want to be friends with her like the two you deemed 'wonder twins' are friends, don't you?"

He was silent for a while, looking to anything but her. He slowly moved over to the bed and crawled into it, placing an arm around Lynx.

"I would like to have such a friend. Does that anger you?"

"No. This is wonderful. There is so much you both need. It must be horrible to be alone in the Snake house. This way, you won't be alone. Nyt also has some interests that are common to yours. You two should get along brilliantly. She is a great friend." She stopped, looking up at Draco. With a decision to goad him she added, "as long as you two remain only friends."

He looked hurt at her joke, before he realized he was being teased. "That, my darling, isn't a concern. There is no one to take you place."

"Glad to hear it." The clock on the infirmary wall chimed. Lynx was startled to see it was midnight. "I think you should go, before you horribly anger the person you want to be a true friend with by making her wait all night."

"Okay." He moved off the bed and turned around to straighten the covers. Giving her a kiss he began towards the door. "I might be able to sneak back in later, but if not, I definitely will stop by tomorrow. Good night, my griffin."

"Good night, my snake."

Lynx watched Draco as he left the infirmary. She felt alittle disappointed for she had gotten use to sleeping in Draco's safe arms. She decided to try and sleep and if she couldn't she'd try something different.

At about 2 o'clock in the morning Lynx woke up to the sounds of footsteps. She looked around though she saw no one in the infirmary. Thinking she only imagined it she slowly got up and climbed out of her bed. Then she silently walked out of the infirmary and down the halls toward Snape's classroom. She was hoping either Professor Snape would help her or she could use the vent system.

When she got to the classroom she smiled then quietly opened the door only to find Nyt and Snape in each other's arms. Lynx shook her head and watched for a few more minutes.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show I would really like Nyt's help with something." Lynx said after awhile.

Nyt and Snape pulled away and looked at anything except Lynx and each other.

"It's ok. I don't mind seeing that. It doesn't bother me." Lynx said walking up to her friend. "Would you show me the way to the Snake Common Room from here?"

Nyt looked at her friend and knew instantly why she was asked this. She nodded before walking to the vent, climbing into it then with Snape's help pulled Lynx up as well. Then they headed toward the Snake Common Room.

Once they reached the common room Nyt helped Lynx down and told her where she would be able to find Draco's room. Then she went back to Snape. Lynx silently walked through the Snake House as she looked for Draco's room.

Lynx smiled when she found his room, and she knew that with the fact that his door was slightly opened and she could hear his soft breathing. She walked into his room and closed the door. She walked to the other side of his bed and crawled under the covers. Draco woke up just enough to notice someone in his bed.

"What is goin…you shouldn't be here Lynx." Draco said as he turned over and wrapped his arms around his phoenix.

"I couldn't sleep." She said snuggling into Draco's chest.

He chuckled as he held her close to make sure nothing happened to her. He didn't want anything to happen to her, not ever, and especially not by him. "Sleep my kitten. Sleep."

Lynx cuddled closer as she slowly drifted to sleep. Draco kissed her forehead as he too drifted off to sleep, again.

When Lynx woke up the next morning she noticed that she wasn't in the infirmary anymore, she was in someone's room. She stiffened when she felt arms tighten around.

"Calm down Kitten. It's ok. You're safe."

She turned around and faced Draco. She sighed as she saw his face and knew that she was indeed safe.

"Sorry. I just couldn't remember where I was."

"It's ok. And understandable."

Draco leaned down and kissed her lips lightly before pulling away and getting out of bed. He walked to his wardrobe, picked out his clothes and went into the bathroom. As he did that Lynx became familiar with his room again. She'd only been in here once before and didn't really know it.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't know Draco came back out or that he was sitting on the bed right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She sighed as she leaned into his embrace, placing her head between his shoulder and neck.

"I better get you back to the infirmary while it's still really early before Madame Pomfrey starts waking up the whole school with her shouts of 'I can't find Lynx'."

Lynx sighed as she nodded her head. She started to leave his arms but found out that he wasn't about to let that happen. He picked her up and carried her out of his room, through the common room, out the door and through the hall. When he saw the infirmary he sighed. He looked down at Lynx and noticed she had fallen back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my Kitten."

As he said that Lynx cuddled into his chest and murmured "I love you, my Dragon." He smiled, before walking through the doors and toward her bed. He didn't see any sign of Madame Pomfrey, so he wasted no time in placing his Kitten in her bed.

Once she was covered up he lay down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and once again fell asleep.

Nyt walks into the infirmary and smiles at the sight in front of her. Her best friend in the arms of her love. She shook her head before turning around and walking out. As she does she notices Harry walking this way.

"What do you want, Harry?"

"I wanted to apologize to Lynx. I didn't mean to be so upset, it's just that…"

"It's just that Draco's your rival and you felt like she was betraying you, is that it?"

Harry nods his head as he bows it. Nyt shakes her head and places her hand on his shoulder.

"She's asleep, and Draco's in there with her. I don't think now is the best time for that."

Harry nods before walking away. He heads toward the Gryffin Common Room, and waits for a time he can talk to Lynx. Nyt heads toward Snape's office until breakfast.

At around 7 o'clock Lynx started to stir. Draco was no where to be found, but a note told her he would "see her around". A gurgling noise issued from her stomach, loudly. Still Madame Pomfrey seemed to be missing.

"It seems I must fend for myself today" she muttered as she slowly got up from the bed.

The halls were deathly silent, almost in foreshadowing of the fate of both Fred and Nyt it seemed. The Great Hall was also empty, except for the staff preparing food.

"Oh, dear, how are you? Up so early? You look dreadful, have some pancakes." A pinkish, pudgy lady pushed a plate full of freshly cooked pancakes into her hands.

"Thanks."

Eat in her room would be preferable, but she needed to be released from the hospital division first. So, resigning herself to more white linen, she trudged towards the infirmary.

A shiver hit her as she turned down the final corridor. A person was walking towards her, though they seemed built like an adult. By the time she reached the door to the infirmary, Dumbledore greeted her joyfully.

"Hello, and good morning. I hope everything is better, especially after recent events. My, you have had quite the year, Miss Lupin."

"Yes, sir." She paused hoping he would state his purpose, but he just kept smiling, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Um, sir, can I ask you something."

"Miss Nikov's punishment has yet to be decided. Yes, she will still be punished, but not as severely as Mister Weasley will be. Although she did hit a student, it was in defense of another. I don't wish to consider what would have happened had the corridor been empty." He paused, the light completely gone from his eyes. "Miss Lupin, may I ask you a question in return?"

"Yes, sir."

"Were you able to tell were Miss Nikov came from when she went to your rescue?"

"Sir, I was barely able to keep from passing out. I'm only grateful that she was there. Why do you ask?"

"Last night, I was discussing events with Mister Weasley and what lead up to the actions of yesterday. He revealed some interesting information. Though, that isn't your worry, I'm keeping you from your food. Have a good morning."

"Thank you," Lynx turned back towards the door, but stopped suddenly remembering Fred. "Sir? What is to happen to Fred?"

Dumbledore pivoted in the hallway, and looked over his shoulder towards Lynx.

"This afternoon, the punishment of both Mister Weasley and Miss Nikov will be decided. That, and a few other things will be dealt with."

He walked down the hall like a man strolling through the park with nothing else to do, but Lynx didn't feel so carefree. Once he turned the corner, she went into the room and placed the pancakes on the table next to the bed she'd been recently occupying. Grabbing a pancake to quail her protesting stomach she was back out the door.

The Gryffin's common room was deserted, all the better because no one would ask question. Once in front of her room she hopped into the grate destined for the Snake's house.

Lynx popped the grate out soundlessly, and placed it in the duct itself. Carefully, she looked out into hall. No one was around. Slowly she got down, and tip-toed to Nyt's room. Nyt didn't share a room with other girls, the advantage to being considered a friend of Draco. Nyt had received two keys from Dumbledore when he approved reluctantly of her lack-of-roommate choice; one she used, the other Lynx used to open her door.

Nyt, surprisingly enough, was sitting at her desk with a schoolbook opened before her. Even though she was apt to get into trouble, she was maintained excellent grades. A characteristic that Lynx believed she had given to Nyt years ago.

"By all means, don't even knock."

"Sorry, Nyt, I thought you would have been asleep."

Nyt looked up from her book. Dark circles were around her eyes and she looked dreadful. So naturally, Lynx told her.

"Funny, my friend. But what brings you to my room so early. I thought that it was safer if I was to find you for our meetings. I am better at stealth."

"Yes you are, but not by much. Anyway, I ran into Dumbledore this morning. You have a meeting to receive your punishment this afternoon."

"Great, just perfect. What will I tell my parents when I'm no longer in this school. Oh, wait. They won't care. Well, what was that second school we considered going to….um…..I'll find it later. Though, I'm still glad I hit him. "

"Listen, you'll be punished, but I don't think you'll be expelled. Dumbledore said it will be easier on you because you were defending another student. That, however, isn't your biggest problem."

"Really, is Fred seeking revenge?"

"No. I think Fred told Dumbledore about the rumors of you and Snape."

Nyt's eyes went wide with that said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit." Lynx hugged her best friend.

"Thanks" Nyt walked into Dumbledore's office, her stomach turning over with fear. She didn't regret hitting Fred at all, but the consequence could be dreadful.

"Ah. Miss Nikov, have a seat."

Fred was already seated in one of the two chairs across from Dumbledore. He looked completely ridiculous with the bandage over his broken nose, it was difficult not to laugh aloud. Snape as standing in the corner behind the principal, he looked pale and restless.

"Well, I have heard accounts of recent events from many parties. While I have trouble following teenage behavior something's obvious. In summary, Mister Weasley, you did physically attack another student. Miss Nikov you hit Mister Weasley, and in return he hit you. I give heavy thought to the punishment and both are equally fair."

A moment of sharp tension ran through the room, anticipation thick. "Mister Weasley, for you physical attack towards two students, you are expelled from this school. I can't and will not tolerate this type of violence. Miss Nikov, you are suspended for a full week. All basic grades will be dropped, test will have to be made up, but you are confined to a specially designed dormitory beginning Monday and must remain there until the next Monday. No activities and no contact with anyone but myself will be allowed. This may seem outdated, but trust me, it will be effective."

Fred shot out of his chair. "That's not fair! She broke my nose! She should be expelled as well!"

"Mister Weasley, calm yourself and be seated. Miss Nikov is receiving a lesser punishment because her actions were in defense of a person that you had knock almost unconscious. You, sir, hit both."

"That's not fair. When my parents find out..."

"Mister Weasley, I have already notified both yours and Miss Nikov's parents with details as to what as progressed here. They are currently waiting for you in the entrance hall. That is all for you Mister Weasley. We will gladly send you school records to whatever school you chose to attend next. Good evening."

Nyt took a deep breath to calm the jitters she started having once she first walked in. With the information that Lynx gave her, she was careful not even recognize Snape. Trying to hide a large smile, she moved to leave her seat.

"Um, Severus, Miss Nikov, we need a word."

Lynx had waited only 15 minutes before Fred dragged himself from the room. The verdict for him apparently hadn't been good. Lynx reminded herself that she would party later, but now she had to wait for Nyt who still hadn't left the room.

"So, do you actually have to speak with the principal or are you just wondering around the school."

"Good morning, Draco."

Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Lynx sighed as she let herself melt into the touch. She was worried about her friend, with the possibility that Dumbledore knew about her relationship with Snape.

"I'm worried, Draco. What if Fred really did tell Dumbledore about…"

"Don't think about that right now. Just wait until Nyt comes out. Then you can ask her what happened."

Lynx nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco kissed the top of her forehead right when Fred and his parents walked by.

"Miss Phoenix, I would like to talk with you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"That won't be necessary." Snape walked out along with Nyt. Lynx left Draco's arms as she gave Nyt a hug.

"What happened?"

"I'm being suspended for a week without any activities or contacts of anyone except Dumbledore." Nyt looked at the floor. She didn't want to look at Lynx or take the chance that she'd look up at Snape.

"Did he know..."

Nyt nodded as she followed Snape to her new dormitories. Draco walked up behind Lynx and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on. You need some rest."

Lynx nodded as she followed Draco down to the dungeons and through a door she'd never been through before. As they walked in she noticed that it looked like a big common room. She turned around and looked at Draco with a puzzled look.

"It's ours, well, it's mine. My father wanted me to have my own dormitory so here it is. Though it's big enough for about three or four people. I have already picked out my room. There's a room that's connected to mine if you'd like it."

Lynx nodded as he showed her the room. She walked inside and gasped. It was a red and gold room, with a giant painting of a lion behind the four poster bed. She walked over toward the bed and flung herself upon it. Draco chuckled as she walked over to the other side and looked at her.

"You know these colors don't go well with my colors."

"I know." Then she climbed off the bed and followed him to his room. It was identical to her, except it was green and silver with a giant painting of a snake behind his four poster bed. She smiled as she looked at him. "It suits you perfectly."

"There's two more rooms, both connected to each other. Both are like mine, green and silver with a snake. I'm guessing they're for Nyt and Snape."

"Is there anything more to this cozy place?"

Draco nodded as he showed her the study, a painting of a great snake curled against a lion lying on the ground right above the fireplace. There was also a library, filled with books of all kinds, including their schoolbooks.

"This place is amazing. I can't believe you get this all to yourself." Lynx looked around the library and noticed one of her favorite book, Dracula. She grabbed the book and looked at it. Draco looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm going to suck your blood."

Lynx laughed as she leaned against him, causing him to hold her to him. He sighed as he placed his head on top of hers.

"If you decide to stay here your stuff will be moved and you'll have your own book self for all your favorite books, including Dracula."

"I'd like to stay here." She looked at him and smiled. "I can't believe that Nyt has to be confined for a whole week. Well, maybe I can get her something that she's always wanted."

"And that would be?"

"A tiger. Although I'd give her a tiger cub."

Draco smiled as he nodded then leading Lynx with him left the room. Then after locking the room he handed a key to Lynx. "This is the only way to get in. I had three copies made. One for you, one for Nyt and one for Snape, if they decide to come and join us."

Then after kissing each other once more they went in two different directions looking for two people, Snape and Nyt.

Lynx returned to her soon-to-be-vacated dorm room. She hadn't found Nyt, nor had she ran into Snape. She didn't really think she would find either, but he had hoped to talk to Nyt before Lynx wouldn't see her for a week.

Night had fallen and it was past midnight, so she just decided to try for some sleep.

"It's about time you got back."

"You know Nyt, sometimes your little sudden appearances can be annoying."

"Yes, but they can be useful."

Lynx walked over to her bed that Nyt was sitting on, her head against the backboard.

"Did you know this school had special suspension room?"

"No, although I believe you may be the first to actually need them."

"Yeah, well, they should have seen it coming."

"I'll warn everyone next time."

"Oh, and ruin the surprise."

"My, Nyt, just what have you been plotting?"

Nyt gave a shallow smile that didn't really comfort Lynx. "Nothing yet, but I'll definitely have time to think on it." They sat there for a while, just listening to the silence.

Lynx couldn't take this anticipation. "What happened about the whole Snape situation?"

"Well, when Fred left, Snape was told to sit in his vacated chair. No one said anything for 10 minutes, and then Dumbledore gets this strange look on his face. He wasn't angry and no one will be punished, but he said that everything had to end. Anything done after graduation or summer break if I continue to physically attack people, he can't control. Then he wanted a quick word with Severus."

"What is going to happen now."

"Well, we can't do anything about Dumbledore's decision. To continue would cause severe damage to Severus' career and no one knows what it will do to my reputation. That at least is what Severus said; I don't care about anything much but his career. The man does like to teach, although you wouldn't believe it. S, it ends for now."

"Oh, are you okay with that?"

Nyt pushed off from the bed and began for the door. Lynx knew the answer, and she could easily read what was going through Nyt's mind. However, Nyt wouldn't share that, she had always been reserved when it came to emotion. When she was ready to talk Lynx would be here to listen.

Nyt had the door partially opened when she looked back at Lynx. "I have to be."

Then Lynx was alone again.

"Yeah, see you next Monday." She said to no one. She stood up, gathered some of her books and then headed out of the common room. Then she walked down to the dungeons and toward Snape's classroom. As she came to the door she noticed that it was slightly open. She knocked not wanting to disturb him if he was busy.

"Come in."

Lynx walked into the classroom and noticed Snape was sitting at his desk. She placed her books on the desk closest to her. Then she walked up to his desk and waited. When Snape looked up and noticed Lynx standing there he stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"What did you want, Miss Lupin?"

"I talked to Nyt."

He only looked at her. His posture seemed tired, but he looked angry.

"I talked to her. She told me what happened. I just wanted to tell you, that no matter what she has said, she really does care for you."

"Miss Lupin, I know she cares. After meeting with Dumbledore, we calmly discussed what was to happen. If she is still interested in this relationship come graduation, we will pick up were we left off. Now, however, we are incapable of even creating the slightest rumor without difficulty from Principal Dumbledore."

"Sir, I mean no offense, I'm only concerned for my best friend. You seem to be taking this whole situation well."

His face changed making him look much older than his 25 years. "I put on the appearance I must, Miss Lupin. I will tell you though, I am not at all pleased to know that our secret had somehow become public. I don't doubt it is some teenage gossip, but I do know that you, Nyt, and Mister Malfoy are not the gossip type. There would be few others who knew."

"Don't worry professor, we plan to handle the situation."

"Please, do. If you need any assistance you know where to find me."

"Thank you professor." She nodded to him as a form of good-bye, but couldn't turn to leave. "Um, sir, I don't wish to pry, as I said I'm only concerned for my friend, but you know what she feels for you, how do you feel?"

He got up from his seat and walked her to the door. When she was in the hall he looked her directly into the eyes, "More."

Lynx nodded as she smiled and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Lynx had talked Draco into taking her into town the next evening so she could get Nyt something to keep her company. As they wondered around they came to the place where Lynx was looking. They walked inside and looked around. Draco went off on his own, saying he needed to get something for someone, leaving Lynx to find a tiger cub for Nyt.

As she looked around she heard small growls, which sounded like it came from a cub. She walked alittle ways before kneeling down and looking in a cage. A small ball of white and black came to the door of the cage and looked at her. She smiled as she looked at it. It was so small and innocent. She opened the cage and picked it up.

"Hello there, little one. You're so cute." Lynx started to scratch behind it's ears. The little tiger started to purr. She walked up to the counter and asked how much the little ball of fur cost.

"He's about, oh, 50 dollars miss."

"Thank you."

Lynx walked back to the cage and stood there. She looked at the poor little creature sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't have 50 dollars to but you. If I did I would buy you."

He looked at her and started to paw her. She chuckled as she scratched his ear. Someone came up behind her and caused the little cub in her arms to growl. She turned around and smiled.

"It's ok, little one. It's just Draco. He won't hurt me." The cub seemed at ease once she continued to pet it. Draco looked around the shop, dissatisfaction on his face.

"I don't know about this Lynx. Do you know what is involved with raising a tiger? The money and let alone the danger. And 50 dollars? Shouldn't exotic pets be a lot more expensive?"

"Draco, one thing Nyt's parents have never lacked is money. They may not act like parents at all, but they will easily give her money if it keeps her occupied and out of their way. And this cub here is a runt, not only that but he wasn't even really wild. This cub came from a well-tamed and out-of-the-wild tiger. While this one here will learn to hunt for himself, he will still be easily tamed, just like a big cat."

"You don't lack any knowledge on the subject."

"Well, ever since we've been little Nyt has wanted a tiger and I have wanted a snow leopard. We use to read every book we could get on the animals. There are always agencies that will take a tiger in if it gets too big or too dangerous."

"Is that before or after it attacks you."

"I'm not the person he growled at, am I Draco?"

Draco looked at her and sighed before smiling. He walked closer and started to scratch his other ear. Of course with two people scratching his ears the tiger purred more. "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not going to name him. I'm going to let Nyt name him. After all, he is going to be her tiger, not mine. When I get more money this week, I'll come back and buy him Sunday."

"It's your decision, I could buy him now."

"No, no, I want him to get use to Nyt, not me."

They told the man who owned the store her intentions and he agreed to not sale the tiger. He also agreed to set up a way to provide enough food once they take the tiger to the school. Draco and Lynx left and went back to the school.

When they got into the school Skyra almost instantly approached them. Lynx had to keep from rolling her eyes openly. Draco gave a deep chuckle that Lynx could only feel because she was standing so close to him.

"Hi, um, listen. I know we haven't been on the best of terms recently. But, I just want to know what happened to Nyt. I haven't seen her all day, and well the rumor going around school is that she was suspended and Fred was expelled."

"Both are true, Skyra."

"What about her and the professor. How did Dumbledore find out?"

'You should know. You're so going to pay' Lynx had plaster a fake smile on her face so not to betray her thoughts. "Apparently, Fred mentioned it in an attempt to bring Nyt down with him."

"Oh, so what happens now?" Lynx about laughed, that question had become very popular with everyone.

"They can't be together, at all. If she needs help or anything that requires time with professor Snape she is supposed to go to Professor Dumbledore instead. If they are found together again, it will probably be his career and she'll be expelled. I don't know that for sure, but it seems the most likely."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, well Skyra, we need to go. We have…things to do." She grabbed Draco's arm and practically ran down the hall away from Skyra.

"You really hate her."

"She was one of my friends. I don't like being betrayed."

"She'll be punished, it's karma."

"Oh, Nyt never waits for karma."

"You know, I like her. But I will never make her mad."

"You snakes are all alike."

"And that, my dear, is an advantage to us."

Lynx laughed as they made their way to the Great Hall. When they stood at the closed doors Draco looked at her. "Do you want to go back to our dorm or do you want to eat something?"

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go back to the dorm. I have to figure out how to pay for the little one."

Draco nodded, kissed her forehead and watched her walk toward the dungeons before entering the Great Hall.

Once inside the dorm Lynx walked to her room and looked around. She walked to her bookshelf and looked for that book on snow leopards. When she found it she walked through the door to Draco's room and sat on his bed. Then she started to read.

At one point she fell asleep and was woken up by Draco. He was smiling at her as he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. She sighed as she got comfortable.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Everyone just stared at me as I walked in. Snape was late and told everyone to mind their own business."

"Yep, that definitely sounds like our Snape."

"What sounds like our Snape?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Lynx and Draco looked toward the door and saw Snape standing in the doorway. "You can come in if you want Professor." Lynx said.

"That's ok. I'm heading to bed. Good-night."

With that he walked away and entered his room. Draco shook his head and Lynx could feel it. She sighed once more before cuddling closer to Draco and closing her eyes, letting sleep take her.

At about 3:30 in the morning Draco woke up and noticed that Lynx wasn't in his arms. He panicked. He checked her room, the study and the library but to no avail. He knew something was wrong and he didn't like it one bit. He went to Snape's room and rushed in.

"Severus? Please wake up."

When he didn't Draco ran into the bathroom turned on the ice cold water, filled a small bucket then returned to Snape's room. He walked to the side of the bed and dumped the bucket over Snape's head. Snape jerked up and was then awake.

"What! What's wrong Draco? And why exactly did you use that method to wake me up?"

"Because I couldn't just wake you up. And I can't find Lynx. I can't find her anywhere." Draco said as he looked around. He was very worried.

"Alright. I'll help you find her."

They both got up and dressed and went around the school looking for Lynx.

"Leave me alone." Lynx said as she walked backwards until her back was pressed against the wall.

"I don't think so." A male voice said. "You owe me."

Lynx watched as the man advanced on her, pressing his body against hers. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck causing her to whimper. She could feel the man smirk on her neck and she shuddered.

"Please stop. Let me go." Lynx was almost crying now.

"I don't think so my sweet. You're mine."

Lynx shuddered once again before tears began to fall down her cheeks as she silently cried.

The hallways were silent. Early morning light shone through the windows, but shadows still created odd forms on the walls and floors. They both treaded carefully. There was too much corridor to cover, they might not find Lynx.

"Draco, are you sure she is missing. Maybe she went for a walk?"

"No… I don't know. But I just feel…this feels suspicious."

They continued walking turning down hallways and checking classrooms.

"Severus? You think she is okay…."

"Shh, Draco."

"Don't try to…"

"No, Draco. Listen."

They had just turned down another hallway and they could both hear a faint whimper coming from further along.

Severus grabbed Draco's hand and continued, making sure they both were in the shadows that covered portions of the walls. As they got closer to the corner they heard a women pleading, "Please, let me go…please," through a hoarse voice.

Something in Draco snapped as he recognized the voice. He shoved off Severus' restricting hand and charged around the corner. Down the hall someone rounded the corner, shadows hiding their identity.

Draco walked up to the body lying haphazardly on the floor. Severus ran past him and kneeled by her side, checking her injuries.

"Miss Lupin is only unconscious, well, beside probably frightened near to death."

He easily picked her up from the floor. "Come on Draco, we shall take Miss Lupin to the nurse."

Draco nodded unable the think about what he had just done.

She had woken up briefly but quickly fell asleep a few hours after being placed in a hospital wing bed. Draco stood looking down on her, Severus next to him. Tears lined his eyes. He slowly reached out to grasp her unmoving hand.

"It is my fault, isn't it?"

"What are you prattling about?"

"If I hadn't ran around the corner we could have known who it was the attacked her…If I hadn't…"

"Draco, while it would have been beneficial to know who it was, you acted on instinct. No one can fault you for that."

"But, what about…" He couldn't finish.

"Don't worry about it. Miss Lupin most likely knows who it was that so bluntly attacked her. We shall only have to ask her when she wakes."

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus pulled up two chairs and they both took a seat. Morning arose and they remained there. The nurse had come in a few time to check on her, muttering about a 'nasty bump nothing more'. Finally, Severus sighed and looked to Draco.

"We must go about with our day."

"No I would like to stay here."

"Draco, even though I am a teacher, I can't let you miss your classes. I have to teach in 30 minutes and I have yet to shower, besides the impromptu one you so kindly gave me. Go, take a shower, get some food, and go to class. You can always stop by during lunch and whatever you choose to do in your free time, I can't do anything about- within reason of course."

Draco ran his hands through his hair. He could really use a shower, yet he didn't want to leave Lynx. He sighed. "Sir, please, this…"

"No, Draco. When I am done preparing, I will stop back by here to make sure you're not still here. If I find you here, I will not be lenient." Severus turned and strode from the room in the manner that made freshmen cringe.

Draco glared for a moment but resigned got up from the chair. After a brief stretch, he leaned forward and kissed Lynx on the forehead and headed to the door.

When Lynx woke up she didn't know where she was or who anyone was when they came in to see her. She learned that the boy with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes was Harry and the boy with red hair was Ron. She smiled and said hi, and let them know that she didn't know who they were. Harry looked say at first but once Madame Pomfrey told Harry and Ron what happened to her he understood and smiled.

"I hope you get your memory back soon, Lynx." Harry said as he and Ron walked out of the infirmary to go to class.

Lynx climbed out of bed and walked toward the door. When she walked out of it she saw someone with blond hair and silver-gray eyes staring at her, amazed.

"Lynx?"

"Do I know you?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you have class." A tall man with black hair and black eyes said.

Said boy nodded and then walked away. Lynx looked at the man and looked confused.

"I'm Professor Snape, your science teacher. I'm here to take you to your friend Nyt."

At the mention of her friend's name she nodded and followed. She was silent the entire trip, even though Professor Snape tried to get her to speak. Snape gave up and just led her to the dungeons where the Snake Common Rooms were, as well as Nyt.

Nyt walked out of the common room and smiled at her friend. "How is your life?"

Lynx shook her head. "I don't remember anything about this place, or anyone."

With that Nyt stopped. She didn't remember anyone, and that meant Draco. She looked at Snape and he nodded his head then left. Nyt smiled again and led her friend inside. "It's ok, Lynx. I'll help you remember, ok?"

Lynx nodded her head and smiled as Nyt took her to their room. She looked around and saw two beds, one with green sheets and the other with blackish silver sheets. Lynx walked over to the bed with the blackish silver sheets and laid down, quickly going off to sleep.

Nyt let Lynx sleep for a few hours. She had looked tired and emotionally unstable when she entered with Severus. While Lynx slept, Nyt thought over everything she had been told.

For the most part she was angry, however this happened, who ever caused this, Nyt would discover, and with that revenge will be exacted. She almost laughed at the irony, she had just been released from punishment and now she was going to willingly get in trouble again.

It was obvious that Lynx remembered her, and was relieved by that. She didn't however remember anyone else. This was problematic, but not unsolvable. The most pressing problem is that she doesn't remember where she is. This school was riddled with dark halls and alcoves that, as this year alone has proven, can created unwanted situations.

How much exactly did she remember? Hopefully it was only recent memories, Nyt didn't relish discussing their dysfunctional families, but she would if needed.

Things have changed so quickly. Nothing is working as planned. This place was supposed to be good for them, that's why they came here; to escape their families and start again. Now, she was getting in trouble, again, she is wanting forbidden relations with a teacher, Lynx was getting attacked, and one of their supposed friends was a fake. She needed to vent.

With a quick check on a sleeping Lynx, Nyt left the room.

Vents were the best invention. Every room is connected to a vent. If the entrance is too small you could always just listen, a great way to eaves drop. Most room vents, as Nyt discovered, she could fit through. With a loud pop the grate came off the frame and Nyt dropped into Severus' den.

All teachers are offered room and board during the semester. Some stayed and others transported. Severus, having no reason to keep a house of his own, stayed at the school, much to Nyt's pleasure.

He, of course, was startled when a person dropped form the vent into his den, but upon realizing whom it was he moderately relaxed. Still, when Nyt turned to face him, anger lined his features.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get expelled."

"I needed to talk."

"Well, you'll have to go to someone else."

Nyt knew this routine. He didn't want her to leave, but couldn't let her stay, not in concern for his career but for here future. This was one of the changes that had been bothering her and she was sick of it.

"Please, I need…"

"No, you can't come to me every time you…what are you doing?"

Nyt had turned back around and began to crawl back into the vent.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving just like _you_ wanted." She hadn't meant for her voice to crack with emotion, but it did anyway.

She knew that he was really just helping the both of them by refusing her, but she was being constantly watched for her actions in protecting a friend. That same friend how has amnesia and Nyt has to help her remember everything… _everything_. It was all just too much to deal with. She figured he would at least be willing to listen to her while she ranted, help her calm down, then she could continue on as normal, but that to had changed.

He must have noticed her emotional state, and from what Nyt had learned of this man, really did want to help. She hadn't made it completely into the vent yet when she felt a tug on her jeans. Not wanting to show him just how fragile she was right now but wanting to hear his comforting voice, she didn't move either away or towards him. She felt another tug, just a little more insistent than the last. "WHAT!"

"Come out of there and sit down. You can't traipse through the school distraught."

She debated hard whether to turn back. She came here for some comfort and to talk, yet he nobly turned her away. While the reasons are sweet when she thinks about, it was one problem too many this night. Nyt didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew she needed to get away from everyone including Severus.

Shaking her foot, he seemed to get the message. Releasing his grip, she continued through the vents.

She had mastered most of the school's systems and learned where she could get to from the places she traveled most. Her main focus was to get away from…everyone, and just think on how she could begin to make things better, contemplate on the best approach to help Lynx. The only place almost completely closed of at night was the library, so that is where she headed.

The librarian had apparently had forgotten to turn off the light to her office. The soft lighting shown through the section of the library that Nyt now occupied giving her just enough light to see. She sat with her back to a shelf of books, her knees to her chest with her head rested upon them.

So many things had gone wrong and all at once. She really did miss have a second friend, normally Skyra to be there, but after Skyra's little display and betrayal, Nyt wasn't even considering her as an option.

A noise crashed her thoughts. She looked up, somewhat worried that she had just warranted punishment again for being out past curfew. Harry's face looked down to her. She hadn't heard him come in and he must have guessed her question. Pointing to the glass doorway some twenty feet away from them he said, "It's almost always unlocked, I come in here a lot to just sit…just get away from people.

"Yeah? Sorry I was here first, you'll have to get away from people somewhere else."

Harry gave a soft laugh to which Nyt couldn't help but smile to.

"I'm supposed to be mean to you." Nyt couldn't think of any thing else to say.

"Well, I have noticed a lot of boundaries being crossed. So how is this? I won't tell anyone and you won't tell anyone. Then we are both happy." He noticed Nyt look to the door again. "Don't worry I rarely see anyone even pass by here. I don't think anyone is going to notice."

"Oh." She looked up to him and was rewarded with a tiny smile, "OH, sorry, here have a seat." She patted the spot next to her.

"You look troubled, want to talk?"

"Yeah, I want to have my problems displayed to the whole school again. I think not."

"No, you don't have to worry about that. I'm sick of these house rivalries; they're pointless. I know that you are friends with Lynx, so I believe you can be trusted. So I'll go first."  
She turned her head towards him.

"Go first?"  
"I'm going to tell you one of my secrets, and pray that you'll keep it. That way you have something on me if one of your problems get broadcasted to the school."

"Umm…" She thought for a moment. This was interesting turn. She knew that she shouldn't even be here, not with him, but she was tired of dealing with stuff alone. Her best friend didn't remember anyone but her, so she needed help in this. Sitting next to her was a gentle guy with a soft heart willing to help, possibly extending friendship. She was tired of rivalries and enemies, she was going to take the offer. She scooted around to face him her back to the door, rubbed her hands greedily together, and said, "Hit me with you best, hot shot."

Severus knew many places she would go. She wouldn't go back to her room, Lynx was there and from Severus' guess that was part of the problem. He had checked every place but one, and the library was now his only other idea.

He walked to the front doors and pulled. They were locked and didn't even budge. Checking his pockets he realized he had left his keys in his rooms. He peered through the doors into the library. Against the far wall the Librarian's office was lit and shone gently through the library, but if she was in there she wouldn't been out in the open.

He was tired, and annoyed that he wanted her but couldn't have her. If it was a question of his job he would continue to be near her. He had received countless offers from research institutions and colleges. He hadn't excepted because he enjoyed the atmosphere he and although he refused to show it, he enjoyed teaching young minds. However, this wasn't his future he was considering it was hers and she deserved a start in the real world unmarred and unattached.

As he turned he heard her distinctive laugh that always warmed him. In his thoughts he could picture her smile. But that was obliterated but another laugh joined hers…a male laugh.

Sometime the side door into the library was unlocked. He had forgotten it because he had rarely ever used it, the hallway leading to his was never trodden because it led to nothing but a wall and that door. He quickly walked around the library and approached the door.

Two people sat one with their back to the door who he could clearly see was Nyt. From his angle, she covered the other person's face and he couldn't risk crossing to the other side of the door or that person would see him.

The male said something, throwing Nyt into hysteric laughs that Severus had managed to get out of her more that a few times. Usually it lightened his mood, but as she laughed, she rocked forward and Severus could see Harry Potter setting with Nyt.

He could feel his heart pound, something told him to get away, yet he couldn't move. Harry, who had also begun to laugh, looked up directly at Severus. His expression must have been clearly written on his face, because Potter's laugh stopped briefly. They just stared at one another with Nyt's laughter softly dying in the back ground, her body still bent forward. She erected herself quickly obscuring Potter form Severus' view. He briefly thought that Potter would point or turn Nyt's attention to Severus, but he didn't. Nyt said something and laughs burst from both again.

Crushed, Severus turned from the door and began to walk back to his dorm. He really couldn't expect much. She had come to him for help and he had turned her away. She needed to talk and Potter offered an ear. Still, it inflamed rage within him, he should have listened. Now she if forming or has already formed a friendship with Harry bloody Potter, what will that lead too. He believed her when she said that she wanted to be with him, but her feelings could change, she could decide to leave him in her upcoming graduation and not look back. That was what he wanted for her… but not for himself. He didn't want to lose her, but that may be happening before his very eyes.

A torn man, Severus fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"…So here we are in middle of nowhere, my wrecked car useless to us, and Lynx gets this guy to give us a ride back into town. Somehow, and I still wonder how, after this huge wreck she had just got us both into, she gets the guy to let her drive say 'I just learned how to drive a stick shift, can I drive?'"

"Are you serious, after wrecking your car while you were teaching her how to drive a stick?"

"I'm serious. We made it back into town okay. My parents threw a fit over the car. When my parents get to the conclusion of this monstrous yelling session, they asked, 'well, what have you learned form all this' I don't know what possessed her to say it but Lynx chimed in 'I don't know about Nyt but I learned to drive a stick!'"

"That's hilarious." They both burst into laughs. Nyt checked her watch discovering it was 3 am.

"Oh, Harry, it is 3 o'clock."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need to go, classes you know."

"Yeah, but this was fun."

"I do agree." The both stood. Awkward silence fell upon the two as neither knew what to say.

Nyt began towards the door but Harry voice got her attention. "Um, Nyt. Are we friend now?"

Nyt considered this for the smallest moment. "Yes, Harry we are friends. Just don't expect hugs throughout the day."

"Never would."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for, well, listening."

"Always. Just if you need any help with anything let me know, you've had a rough time here, but I admire you loyalty."

"Well…my friend…you just earned it too." With that Nyt left the library via door (surprising I know) and traveled without event to her room. She paused before she opened the door. If Lynx was awake Nyt would begin filling her in with details of her life. If not, they would cover it tomorrow.

Lynx was sitting in a chair with one of Nyt's books in her lap. She looked up when Nyt entered and gave a gentle smile.

"Well, Lynx, what do you know?"


	13. Chapter 13

Fortunately for them both, Lynx seemed to remember factual information learned through classes and homework, she seemed to be fuzzy with the physical people and places, and the memory attached to them. Lynx had stayed in Nyt's room discussing everything that Nyt did her best to explain the gaps of Lynx's memory. Lynx understood that some things were so complicated that words wouldn't be enough. With that in mind she didn't inquire much about their families and focused most the recent events. By morning Lynx knew most all that was need to function through out the day. While Lynx got ready for classes, Nyt ran down to the principle's office were she knew that regardless of the early hour the principle would be there. She acquired a permission note for her to attend all the classes with Lynx for the day or perhaps longer, until significant improvement in her memory.

Before the halls filled with students, Nyt walked Lynx through the building pointing out the most important things. Nyt had taken for granted the mundane things the are known throughout the day: restrooms, lunchrooms, even her own room. Lynx had to relearn them all.

They ended up in the lunchroom for breakfast. A few groups were scattered, but none that Nyt or Lynx were regularly with. They got the food and sat at Lynx common table.

"So, do you remember all I just showed you."

Lynx's mouth was full but Nyt received and eager head nod.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game."

Lynx's eyes widened and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was just wondering if you wanted that I hadn't told you anything."

"Why."

"Well, I explained our dilemma with Skyra to you right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see…."

"I also explain why I'm being almost constantly watched. So, I think I have a way to get back at her, yet make it look absolutely by accident."

Lynx's curiosity spiked, but the lunchroom was getting full and she didn't believe that Nyt wanted to be overheard.

"I'll just tell you, she has a very embarrassing past event that she revealed to us years ago. I was surprised I had forgot it, but yesterday I was talking to H…..Henry in the hallway and something he said triggered my memory. Ironic I know. But among many things I need, I need you to make it seem that you still don't remember even the slightest thing. You can't know our history with Skyra, and to be safe with most anyone here. You'll have to make it look like your memory has to start over, which shouldn't be too hard. I'll need you to act like this for roughly a week possibly two."

"Are you saying with everything that you have told me about her, you want me to pretend that Skyra and we are still best friends?"

"Difficult I know, but vital."

"Well, as long as it is good. I'm in."

"Good, this message will self destruct in five….four….three."

"What?"

"Never mind Lynx."

They joked around for a short time while the room filled around them. Lynx's table filled up fast. Harry hadn't told anything that Nyt had told him including her information about Lynx's condition, so every one was surprised to discover Lynx had almost no memory at all.

"Well what happened?" Ron's eagerness was somewhat dissolved by the food in his mouth, but he didn't bother to swallow first.

Lynx went to answer but didn't know what to say. With her mouth open, Nyt supplied and answer.

"She hit her head really hard."

"Doing what."

"She was… pulling down some books from her shelf and one fell form her stack and smacked her on the head."

Ron looked and Lynx's head for a moment then replied "I don't see a mark."

Nyt was about to speak but Lynx beat her to it. Even with out her memory Lynx was still Lynx.

"Ron if I hit you over this hand with my fist will it always make a mark?"

"I don't know."

Lynx began to move off the seat, "Here let me show you."

"Lynx…" Nyt tugged on her arm. "Let the poor boy stuff his pancakes unceremoniously into his mouth. We should head to your first class. Conveniently enough, my first class."

They both got up to leave, as they pasted the entrance door, Lynx recognized Professor Snape enter. Upon seeing them both, he glanced the other way. Lynx looked to Nyt, but her head was down and her face covered by her back hair. The air had tensed, but once Snape passed them Nyt began walking fast, anger in her eyes.

Lynx wanted to enquire, but they came to the classroom with about 5 minutes to spare before class they sat and chatted. Harry came in and joined them after sitting his stuff in his usual seat.

"So what is up, what's the plan?" Harry sat on the desk his feet dangling next to both their legs. Lynx looked at Nyt startled.

"It okay, I ran into him last night, and…well, I think he can help."

"Oh?"

There was a brief silence. Nyt didn't seem to want to go into detail about this run-in-meeting with Harry, but so long as she trusts him Lynx could too. Harry broke the silence with a question.

"How much precisely to you remember?"

Lynx turned to Nyt, "If I hear that question one more time, I'm going to break."

"Yeah, and just what do you think you would do?"

"Maybe I'll…….."

"Head lock, I taught you a really good head lock years ago."

"Really, I don't…" She trailed off.

"Well I'll show you."

People were beginning to file into the room, but neither Lynx nor Nyt had ever really cared for what other thought of them. Oblivious to people watching Nyt stood and beckoned Lynx. She placed Lynx's arms and hands in the proper spot and began to give instructions as to what she was about to do. Just as she started moving the class collectively gasped.

Her surroundings and, in particular, the time explained the class' reaction. She didn't turn around; she didn't want to see him. Behind her the door closed with a loud, startling slam.

"Miss Lupin, Miss Nikov surely you can explain what you are doing?"

"Nyt was just showing me something I probably should remember."

"Amnesia does not condone this" His voice was a dangerous hiss, as if preparing for a strike.

Nyt, facing the class, saw that a few students were surprised at this. Well. At least it was public now. One step less to her goal.

"Sit down, both of you before I give you a grueling detention."

They both sat and class progressed in a moody fashion. Nyt didn't once look up at Severus, nor did she do anything to attract attention to herself. She did manage to scribble a quick note requesting Harry to meet again tonight.

As the class left hurriedly, Nyt managed to worm next to Harry and slip it into his coat pocket. She made sure to let him know it was there and then pulled Lynx along with her. They walked to her next class in silence, Nyt still refusing to look people in the eyes.

Severus saw them all leave, and even though Nyt tried to hide her letter Severus saw a flash of it before she placed it in Potter's pocket. Rage filled him. A wish to yank her from the exiting line, throw her into his office, and yell until his lungs popped traveled through him. With years of experience he quailed it, taking a deep breath that didn't help calm him but gave him restraint to turn away.

In his office he sat, again mulling over his anger. Nyt. He wanted to be near her, but it was a question of the future which shouldn't be held back by him. He had chosen last night that he would treat her like any other student with hopes for her to begin searching for someone else. He just didn't think it would have happed so quickly. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he had formulated this idea!

No, she wasn't with Potter, that couldn't be it. He would be able to recognize that from her expressions if she was attracted to someone, he had seen it directed towards him. He would despise the man receiving her affections, the thought made his anger grew exponentially, but her future would be safe…from him.

Lynx didn't know what had happened between the class periods but a normal Nyt met her after class.

"So how did it go?"

"Has well as someone who doesn't remember anyone can get by."

"Well, do you recall anything yet?"

"Only what we have discussed. I know a few more people and I believe I can get to my first classes without help."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it." Nyt extended her arm letting Lynx take the lead. Hesitantly, Lynx began to led and Nyt followed into step besides her.

"Do remember the time you got really drunk and sang the national anthem on the statue in front of the Jude Center in a toga?"

Lynx stopped horrified. "Did…did I do that…ever?"

Nyt's smile was bright and big. "No, I was just checking." Nyt gave a carefree laugh, she apparently had been wanting to do something small like that for a while.

"Very funny. When you get amnesia I'm claiming that you were schizophrenic."

"But, my dear I am. You can't pull a fast one on me if it is true."

"What are you serious?" Lynx grew worried again; she wouldn't have forgotten something that important if she remembered Nyt, would she?

"What do you think? I may be crazy and just a tad weird, but that doesn't mean I hear voice."

They went back into silence. They had almost, from Lynx's guess, reached the lunchroom.

"Hey Bobby."

Startled Lynx looked around the hallway. There were a few people ahead them and a group behind them. No one, however, was walking towards them or had they passed.

"Bobby?"

Nyt's laughed, "You didn't hear Bobby say hi?"

"Nyt, I didn't hear anyone say hi."

Her expression paled and panic filled her voice and both Lynx and Nyt stopped in the hallway

"You don't hear him?"

"No," Lynx too was getting worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Nyt didn't say anything for a moment, just looked to a spot above Lynx's head.

"Shut-up." Relaxing, Lynx gave a playful shove to Nyt. Both continued to joke as they entered the lunchroom.

Nyt had led Lynx to her proper room with a promise to return later in the evening before curfew. Lynx looked around the room. It was a weird feeling to have pictures of her self that she didn't remember posing for. There were little knickknacks she didn't remember receiving.

As she traveled around the room she noticed a folded paper with her name written in loopy script on her bed. With some hesitation she picked it up but didn't yet have the courage to open it. From what she knew her room was unknown to all but the Gryffins and, of course, Nyt. 'It must be one of them, I wonder what they want.' She opened it and read:

Dear Lynx,

I understand the predicament you are in right now. Though you have no or little memory of me, for a while we have been considered to be dating.

She recalled Nyt mentioning that she had been dating someone named Draco. Nyt had explained the circumstances of the relationship, how the school doesn't view Draco as nice though she had found him to be charming. Nyt told her that always to both her and Nyt, he had been a complete gentleman. Looking to the bottom of the page she discovered the letter to be his. It was nerve wracking to not remember who this person is, but the idea of this man sending her a letter before confronting her was sweet.

I would understand as well, if you decided you needed sometime before you wished to see, or indeed met me…again, though I don't relish the idea. Tonight I plan to be in the gardens just past the oak tree behind the south school exit around 11. If, I hope, you would like to meet me and discuss things, I would be happy to help.

Draco

P.S. I won't change any event that has happened, and I won't make anything up, if that helps you to decide.

Lynx smiled. Her…boyfriend…was unbelievably kind. She wasn't absolutely certain it was from him, but Nyt had told her of other things he had done and it seems that he would think of something like this. She believed that the author was in fact Draco.

Although being alone in the school at night brought her some discomfort, she would be able to meet the kind-souled writer of this letter. Perhaps, with his help, she could begin to remember something of the past. She was sick of not knowing the most mundane things. After Nyt checked on her, Lynx would go met Draco face to face.

The hallways were deserted, as they should be. Light was deeming creating shadows on the hall walls. There was silence but it lacked the peace that the darkness seemed to hold. She traveled slowly towards the south exit, remembering it from her tour with Nyt this morning.

Every step was laid with caution, yet some how someone noticed. As Lynx rounded the last corridor to the doorway she jumped back frightened.

A tall, snarky Professor Snape stood straight with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked down on her, anger rippling in his dark eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment then grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her down the hallway.

Where he was taking her she didn't know. With the shock of being caught and his rough transporting manner, she lost bearing on her surrounding just trying to keep from falling on the floor.

Finally, the back portion library came into view. 'Why would he be going this way? Oh, I'm so dead.' He turned down a hallway that had a dead end expect for a glass door to the left.

Lynx barely had time to notice people through the glass before he threw open the door and pulled her inside.

A very startled, yet angry Nyt met her gaze and then the professor's. Fear flashed in Harry's eyes. No one spoke until the professor lightly shoved Lynx towards Nyt.

"I found her wondering the hallways." The words were filled with venom, "I don't know what is going on here but all of you have detention! I will not tolerate this! She, " He pointed to Lynx, "shouldn't even be alone until we catch who is responsible for earlier actions against her. And you," he pointed between Nyt and Harry, but his eyes never left Nyt, "I don't know or care what is progressing here, but I don't want to see you two out after curfew! Ever again!"

Saying what he had wanted to say, he turned, threw the door open again, and marched from the room.

Lynx turned towards Nyt. Her eyes were filled with tears, but her posture was rigid. Lynx may not remember much, but she knew this look. It was anger and hurt within Nyt and while she may be hurting more, she would only express the anger. Nyt brought a hand to her eyes and wiped them clean. The only visible emotion on her was anger, and she was seething.

Not knowing what to do or say, Harry began towards the door. He stopped and looked back to Nyt.

"I don't want our friendship to end. We've only had two days, but I enjoy your company."

Even in her state, Nyt managed a charming smile, "Nor would I. Trust me things will change."

Neither Harry nor Lynx knew what she meant, but Harry finished, "When I'm able I would like to discuss with you…this." He pointed between Nyt and the door the professor had just left from.

"Sooner than you think."

Harry left Nyt and Lynx. They both moved to the door. Nyt's anger had evaporated, Lynx knew, but she would get angry later when she was able to deal with it.

"So what are you doing out past curfew."  
Guilt filled Lynx, she should have told her. "I was going to met Draco."

For a brief moment the hurt flashed into Nyt's eyes but it was quickly replaced by solemn understanding.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a chance. Write him a letter for tomorrow explaining why, if he doesn't understand that you couldn't meet him I'll talk to you for him."

"Thank you."

"How did you two plan to meet?"

"He left me a letter on my bed."

"That rat! Did you teach him to use the vent…. Sorry I forgot… .you wouldn't remember"

"Yep, that seems to be the story now." She was silent for a moment, but there were too many questions that she could no longer hold in. "What is going on? Is there something, was there something, between you and the professor. You seem to provoke a lot of emotion from him."  
"Yeah, I'll explain that when we get you to your rooms."

"Okay, but could you tell me what you meant with 'things will change'?"

"I'm tired of looking over my shoulder and worrying what everyone will think. I'm sick of these house rivalries that go beyond friendly competition. I plan to change some of the things within this school."

The next morning Lynx woke up to a knock on her door. Checking to make sure she looked appropriate for whoever could walk through she called out to the visitor. Harry's head stuck out from behind the door.

"Um, we were just wondering if you would like to come to breakfast with us."

"Sure, just…I need a few moments to get ready."

He smiled brightly and nodded.

Lynx bustled around the room as her hunger mounted. She and Nyt had been discussing Snape into morning. Although she couldn't see what attracted Nyt to the 25-year-old, snarky professor, she could understand Nyt's pain. She said he was rejecting her now for her future, but Lynx easily read that his rejection was hurting. Nyt said she understood and wasn't upset with him, yet she didn't understand why he seemed so upset at her- she hadn't done anything beyond the average. Lynx just told her to be prepared for whatever is to come.

Harry and Ginny had waited for her. They entered the busy eating hall. It was full and the multiple conversations supplied the usual noise. Lynx looked around for Nyt but she couldn't see her. They attempted to walk to their usual table, but a crowd had formed around their common sitting spot. The people all tried to crane their heads around each other to glimpse the middle of the group while chanting of "GO! GO! GO!"

Lynx wormed her way through the crowd as a soft applause broke out. She broke between two students into the middle and met a smiling Nyt and a very disgruntled George.

"How in the world could someone that small chug so much?"

Nyt leaned over to George placing a hand on his shoulder. "George, deary, it isn't size, it's metabolism."

"Want to go again?"

Shock passed Nyt's features and then a sick expression. "Maybe in a few minutes. I may be faster, but it appears that you have stamina."

"Don't you forget it." The crowded laughed all focused on Nyt and George until George looked around and said. "Who's next?"

There was confusion as people debated taking on the Great Guzzler George that Lynx used to slide into a vacated seat next to Nyt.

"Just what do you think you are doing at the Gryffin table?"

Nyt turned towards her, the smile never leaving her face. "I told you, I'm changing things."

"And this is your plan?"

"Well, I'm not going to be able to change the whole school alone. I figure that if I make good enough friends in the other houses, I have a back up group incase the snakes don't reject the transition. You have some really amazing people in this house." Nyt pulled a boy about the age of 16 from the crowd. "Take dear Stephen here, only 16 and already has a novel written."

The boy beamed, "Well, its not published yet."

"Don't you even think that way, I've talked to you for scant minutes and already love the story line."

The boy's face reddened by all the attention but a friend pulled him back into the crowd that had now formed barely feet away around George and Ron.

"How do you get people to tell you their life story while meeting them?" Lynx rested her hand against her chin, marveling at the abilities of Nyt.

"Everyone has something in common with someone else, I just form a connection and run with it. Besides, working together, you and I can get almost anything we want."  
"Amazing."  
"I know."

Lynx slapped her arm, "No, not you" Nyt frowned "Thanks" but Lynx continued, "Him,"

She pointed to the blonde hair boy with George.  
"Oh my god! Is that…is that Draco?"

"What is he doing over here."

"He seems to be following you plan."

"I didn't think it would work that fast. I told him just last night, I figured he wouldn't participate."

"Well, you were wrong."

"So it would seem." They watched as people cheered on both Draco and George. Students from the Snake table had begun to file into the Gryffin crowd all looking towards the middle. Nyt turned back to Lynx, "Um, Lynx… I didn't know what to do really, but I didn't want to see you under anymore stress, so I told a very mad Draco of your delay. He told me he would talk to you today, before curfew."

Just as she said that clapping again broke out and they could hear over the crowd, "Good game Weasley, I just hope one person in this crowd can defeat you." Laughter answered back before someone shouted, "Nikov already has."

Both girls sobered as not moments after Draco emerged from the group. Nyt, with a shy apologizing smile said, "Well, he's early, but before curfew" and grabbed the nearest passing student to begin a conversation that would inevitably bind someone else in friendship to Nyt.

Lynx sat in class wondering where all the enthusiasm that had been in the students this morning had went. A few chatted together, she noticed some from Raven talking to a few Snakes, but most everyone else set facing the front of the room.

She had discussed her issues with Draco and he agreed that they would go to the library for lunch to talk out the rest of their problems, especially the one where she doesn't remember him.

Just as she turned to talk to someone, anyone, the door opened and with a BANG! Closed. Students sprinted to their seats and remained quiet, unmoving.

"I don't know what has caused the improvement on the relationship between houses, nor do I care. Make friends with each other just DON'T. DO. IT. IN. MY. CLASS!"

Snape paced to the front of the room and looked down upon all the students. Lynx could feel the tension in Nyt's body next to her. She didn't dare look up or even breathe too loudly. Snape seemed to be in quiet a mood.

Without any further word he wrote a page number on the board, went to his desk and sat, staring at all the students. They all looked around nervously, then opened their books and begun the chapter.

The class had been going relatively well, when everything happened at once. Harry, who had fallen asleep, dropped out of his chair creating a large ruckus. The noise caused Neville to physically jump out his seat. Unfortunately, he was turned towards his partner before he jumped and ended up pushing Seamus (who was leaning in his chair so only two of its legs touched the ground) over backwards. Seamus was seated right in front of both Lynx and Nyt. His body shoved the table towards the girls. Lynx had been far back from the table, her book on her lap, reading. The force of the shove only pushed her book hard into her lap. It was a second before she comprehended a loud yelp she had heard to be Nyt's.

Lynx turned towards her friend who was slightly hopping in one place, hunched over her hand on her leg. Lynx remembered that Nyt had been sitting with her leg on the chair, her head resting on her knee. The table seemed to have shoved into her bone, and from the slight blood line that was forming, it hit her about 4 inches below her knee. Snape stood and the class went quiet but Nyt hadn't seen him stand. He was in front of her before she could sit. "Miss Nikov, why are you out of your seat and causing such a ruckus?"

"Sir, I didn't mean to nor do I know what happed but I'm bleeding." She pointed to the cut on her leg. It wasn't deep but it was large, rough and bleed had begun to cover her lower pant leg.

"It is only a flesh wound." His gaze flashed down to her leg then to the rest of the class.

"But sir, please, I need to bandage it before…"

"NO! What is it that you don't understand? Is your brain that focused upon

Potter and Weasley that you can't comprehend human speech? No! Now, I want to know what started this commotion." No one of course answered. "If I don't receive an answer from the one who is at fault Miss Nikov will be receiving all the blame!"

Nyt's face turned a shade of red. Lynx prayed for her not to say anything, to give Harry time to confess. Yet, she could see from Nyt's expression that she has had enough.

"No! I'm not so focused upon Harry or George that I don't understand you. I just didn't believe that you would act like such a jerk! I didn't cause this problem, I didn't want this to happen nor did I want it to be like this! Any of it! Thing aren't working because of reasons outside of my control, yet here you are again blaming me for it! I'm sick of it!"

Lynx could only stare at the two. She watched as Nyt took a deep breath, her face still full of anger. She saw Snape's face, which was already upset, become livid.

"Detention."

Nyt laughed, actually laughed. It was hollow sounding to Lynx, "That's right, resort to you position for protection. Never can handle…"

"Miss Nikov," his voice was sharp with a dangerous ring that no one in the class had ever heard, "I suggest you shut-up."

"What not going to send me to Dumbledore?"

Their faces were close. From a bystander without knowledge of the conversation, it would seem natural for them to kiss or at the least hug. "No, Miss Nikov, you're getting detention. And trust me, capital punishment may be outlawed, but you'll wish you had never met me."

Lynx watched as something else crossed over Nyt's face, she recognized it. It was the expression Nyt exhibited when she was emotionally hurt. Lynx had seen it more this year than she has ever had from Nyt.

"Somedays I wish I hadn't."

Shock crossed his face as the silence became awkward in the room. Snape just stared at Nyt in horror. Then as quickly as it all happened, he seemed to realize the class had watched every moment. He turned back to his desk, making his way to the front of the room, "Miss Nikov, Miss Lupin, and Mister Potter, if you remember we have a to-be-scheduled detention. I will see you three tonight at 7 o'clock. Sharp. Dismissed."

Shocked the students all got up and hurriedly left the classroom.

Class proceeded throughout the day without any problems. For a while, Lynx had been able to remember her need-to-know school locations so she had departed with Nyt's help, much to Nyt's charging. When she met Nyt later in the evening, before they entered the great hall, she was astounded at Nyt. She had bandaged her leg and changed her bloodied pants, so no physical affect from this morning's incident showed. Lynx had figured Nyt would be despondent for a while, but she had been wrong. Nyt smiled at her as cheery as ever. Lynx didn't have time to broach the subject because in a few moments they stood in front of the great hall.

They entered the Hall to be surprised by what was inside. Most of the students sat with their houses, a very few were seated at other house tables. Lynx caught the look of disappointment on Nyt's features.

"Don't worry Nyt, most of the students have there closest friends in their own house. That is where they wish to sit."

Nyt gave a tiny smile back and followed Lynx to her table. Harry and Ron waited there, food already heaped upon their plates and mouths full. Both nodded their hello as they sat down. George ran over and sat next to Nyt placing his arm around her shoulders. From Lynx's perspective the two were flirting matches, neither at all attracted to the other just enjoying the banter.

"So, here's the girl of the hour! The whole school has heard. Are you crazy or just suicidal?"

"I'll go with crazy." Lynx chimed in. Nyt placed a hand to her chest and looked offended.

"Really Lynx, it is touching to know that you agree with me." Everyone laughed, "And yes George, I'm crazy."

"Oh, well, I can accept that."  
"You better, who else possess a challenge to you?"

"You're right, no one else has been able to defeat me." He puffed his chest out proudly as most people at the table rolled their eyes

"George, honey, it didn't take much for me to."

The people around then laughed at George's mock-hurt expression.

"You wound me, my dear."

"Maybe this time it will be fatal."

George turned to the crowd, "See how she treats me! It's a wonder that she hasn't unhinged her jaw and swallowed me whole." The crowd laughed at this as well. Lynx could catch the light beginning to glow behind Nyt's eyes meaning that she was in the mood for this banter.

"Well, Georgy," George cringed at the endearment, "I would do so if you Gryffin hide wasn't as tough as you thick skull!"

"I never…"

"Know when you have been beat." Harry interrupted as the crowded continued to laugh. The small group they had formed at the Gryffin table was interrupted as Dumbledore stopped next to the table.

"Miss Nikov, may I have a word."

The group 'uuuuuuuu'ed, as George spoke up, "It is about time I have received some justice for the way she treats me. I don't even know why I put up with it."

She and Dumbledore moved away from all the tables. Conversation continued around Lynx but her attention was focused on the two. Finally, Nyt returned the table. Laughter rang out as most focused on and now bantering George and Angelina

"Well, what did he say?"

"He wanted to tell me he was pleased with this morning, how many seemed to follow my example and have begun to form out-of-house friendships. He also wanted to know how I knew such a trivial thing would work."

"What did you say?"

"That all I had to do was get a few very popular people to mingle just a little and many others would follow."

"Really? Very Popular?"

"Harry and Draco spent 10 minutes at the same table together and looked how it worked out. If students believe they won't be so horribly judged for just talking to someone, they'll become friends with many people."

"Nice, Nyt."

"Just part of the plan; I don't want Skyra to have anyone to turn to."

"What? This was part of the plan?"

"Originally yes, but now there seems to be some very affective sideaffects. I mean sooner or later you and Draco could openly display a relationship. Plus he switched my detention from Severus to McGonagall. He said it only seemed appropriate."  
Lynx's mouth dropped. "You got out of Snape's detention! Not fair."

"Come now, my dear, envy doesn't suit you complexion."

"Just…..shut-up."

"Suave."

Both laughed, though Lynx was beginning to dread detention that night, and she had reason.

At 7 o'clock sharp Lynx and Harry knocked on Snape's classroom door.

"Enter."

They did, only to be met with a very enraged Snape. He didn't seem happy with one of the students escaping his detention.

"Since they have banned any physical labor for detention (a mistake for students like you), you will be grading all my beginners homework. If Headmaster Dumbledore hadn't moved Miss Nikov from my detention to McGonagall's you two would have had less work to do. Now, I don't want to hear any noise come from either of you. Sit over there and begin." He turned from them strode from the room. Lynx could hear mumbles of 'meddling old fool' and 'foolish arrogant woman'. She took note that Snape had said woman and not girl.

Lynx turned to find six stacks of homework, each about a 1 ½ feet high, spread across the desk Snape had pointed to. Both of them shuffled to the desk, took a seat, grabbed the provided pen, and begun a long night.

"Lynx….lynx." Someone grabbed her arm and shook, hard, "LYNX."

"What? There better be a fire."

"No, worse. Class."

"Ohhh, I'm not going."

She sat up to find Nyt perched on her bed. Nyt only smiled, "It went that bad?"

"Horribly, he was so upset that you escaped that he just assigned us work and let. He didn't even bother us after that. It was scary. I kept expecting him to do something drastically…well, Snapish. I don't quite remember him much but a few minute with him during class proved he has wraith and, boy, is his he ready to explode."  
"Yeah, well, he'll have to get over it. I can escape him as much as he thinks he has me."

"What exactly are you running from?"

"Just doing what it takes not to get hurt."

Lynx nodded, understanding the wish to avoid pain. She understood Nyt's perspective and knew that Nyt would run until she believed she was safe. Lynx wanted to tell her this wasn't the way to deal with this situation, but she knew that Nyt would be unable to face Snape emotionally for a while. Even though he didn't out right reject her, his reverence- for both their sakes- was ill timed.

Nyt interrupted her thoughts, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Starved, famished.."

"Well, get clothes on, I'm hungry too. Nevermind, go naked. Well get there faster and you'll get Draco's attention."

Lynx blushed, "That and every boy in the school."  
"Not to mention a few girls."

Lynx's mouth dropped. "No…really?"

"Yeah, I'll point them out to you later."

"Uhhhg, that's just, just, uhhhgggg." She shivered dramatically.

"Hurry up, or I'll make you go naked." Nyt left, surprisingly out the door. People were only supposed to be in their house, no one else's. For someone who claimed to be laying low, Nyt seemed to be doing it with color, not camouflage.

"Nyt," Lynx nudged Nyt in the side and gestured with her fork, "Look up at the table."

"I know, he hasn't stopped watching me since we've came in. Either I have one of the static clean clothes stuck to me or he's furious."

"I'm going with the furious, I stuck the clothe on your back yesterday."

"That explains the fresh scent."

"No only the clean smell."

Nyt jabbed Lynx with her finger. "Hey, my clothes are clean."

"Once a month."

"I believe that I was doing your laundry last week."

"Yes and you did a fabulous job."

Nyt gave a huge smile and turned towards the teacher's table. Then with deviousness that Lynx didn't think possible, Nyt reached across the table and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Lynx's gaze shifted between Nyt and Snape who's have caused Nyt to explode.

Nyt sat back down, having Harry's attention. "Hey, Harry, did you ever solve our calculus problem?"

"No, I was hoping you did." He gave a generous smile that caused Snape's expression to darken.

"Well, mon amie, you're in luck. I did. Here I'll make you a copy quickly."

Nyt pulled a piece of paper from her bag and proceeded to write the solution out. Unfortunately from a spectator view, the tiny piece of paper wouldn't seem to hold a math solution. Snape stood from the table, his expression stiff.

"Nyt, stop, just stop, this is hurting him."

Nyt looked at Lynx, her eyes filled with guilt and pain but she didn't say anything, only nodded. Snape had sat back down, still his eyes hadn't left their table.

"Umm, Lynx, I need to just get out of here. I'm not liking this."

"Okay, where should we go?"

"I don't want to sound rude, but I need to just…be by myself for a bite, especially before class."

"Sure, Nyt." Nyt stood to leave but Lynx caught her arm. "You will talk to me once you feel better, or if you need to relieve some of this." She gestured between Nyt and the teacher's table.

"Darling, you'll be the first to know." The soft smile gave Lynx some hope that Nyt really would open up eventually.

She turned back to her friends, letting her worry of Nyt go. Harry had opened his paper book and was mumbling 'bloody genuis' as he scribbled down the formula provided by Nyt. She suddenly had the urge to find Skyra. Looking down the table, she couldn't see her. Lynx glanced around the room and found Skyra and some Raven talking very closely. 'Well at least the unity thing is begin to work' And truly her study of the room showed that there were many people sitting at tables to which they don't belong.

A movement caught her eye; Snape stood and had began towards the door. It didn't take a year of knowing him to recognize the look in his eye, he was going to Nyt. Lynx quickly jumped up and tailed Snape from the lunch hall. Once she had followed him a good distance from the hall she cut Snape off and faced him.

"Miss Lupin, searching for a sequel to last night's detention?"

"No sir. I just thought to warn you that Nyt needs some time."

"Why would you presume that I'm looking for Miss Nikov?"

"The paper had a math formula on it." She could tell that he was quickly becoming annoyed with her. So with sentence construction speed she thought only Nyt possessed she finished. "What you did a few night's ago, although she knows that it was for the best, hurt her. She doesn't deal with emotions like that well… if she hasn't told you why, it isn't my place. Just understand that she is experiencing a lot of pain."

"Miss Lupin, I think that you prior knowledge of Miss Nikov's and mine's relationship has gone to you head. Please, move from my way."

Lynx knew that she was going to be able to say much else to him. She also had a feeling that things were going to get worse before they get better. "Sir, please, even if you have no need to know this, just give her some time."

"I don't follow directions from students! I should give you another detention."

"Go ahead! I'm just trying to make sure Nyt doesn't get hurt worse than she already is."

Snape turned with soldier's practice and quickly went to leave. Lynx was turning back toward the hall when Snape stopped. "I won't do anything about her pain."

"You won't…sir"

His face became solemn, "I can't." With a small hesitation, he left Lynx in confusion.

"Lynx, hey Lynx." She heard Draco call out as he rounded the corner behind her. "Man you sure can move fast with those tiny legs."

"Hey! These tiny legs can easily beat you in a race. Or at the least, beat you into submission." Lynx joked. They had begun to walk back down the corridor to the lunch hall.

"Owwww, I love a girl with a good violent streak."

"You say the nicest things." From that they continued to walk in silence, enjoying the comfortable silence of each other.


End file.
